Believe in Me
by Santoryuu3
Summary: AU. Based on the 1987 film The Princess Bride. Join the beautiful pauper-turned-princess Robin to recover her lost love Zoro before she has to marry the evil Prince Lucci. Some OC, added characters. ZoRobin pairing. Slight OOC especially with Zoro.
1. The Story

**Full Summary:  
****AU. This story follows the basic plot line of the movie 1987 The Princess Bride. With the characters switched around and personalities a bit altered. Follow Robin (Buttercup) in her quest to regain her lost love Zoro (Westley) and topple the evil Prince Lucci (Humperdink).**

**This story idea came to me while watching the movie on Netflix. The characters just seemed to flow with One Piece so I decided to just kind of switch things around. There are however some missing characters in the movie for the ones I want to use, so they're my own interpretation of their position in the movie. For example, Sanji. Wow, that sounded confusing. Anyway, you'll see.**

**This chapter 1 is only a teaser. There will be more coming, but not for a while. So, read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 1 – The Story

The videogame beeped loudly, signaling that all the zombies had been completely reduced to ashes thanks to his awesome fire bomb attack. The young boy reclining in his bed let out a whoop, grinning and throwing the controller above his head. It fell from his relaxed hand and cracked against his skull, causing the boy to hiss in pain. He grumbled to himself and rubbed a hand through his shaggy black hair.

The game beeped again, and the young freckled boy watched as suddenly, all his high scores were deleted. Something must have happened when he dropped the remote!

"Noo!" He wailed, throwing the controller across his room where it crashed into the opening door, nearly hitting the older man entering.

"Hey, Ace," The older man said, chuckling and picking up the broken controller where it lay on the ground at his feet. "You need to be more careful with your things. Are you feeling any better?"

The twelve year old boy shook his head, pouting his lip and sliding back into his pillows. "No. I still have a headache." _And dropping the controller didn't help much either_, he added, sulking.

Grandpa laughed heartily, pulling up a chair to sit by his grandson's bed. His small legs and large torso huffed loudly as he settled into the small stool. He stroked his thick silver goatee and grinned. "Well, I got something here that might cheer you up." Grandpa Garp slid a small wrapped package to his young grandson.

Ace lunged for the parcel like a hungry dog to meat. Maybe it was a new videogame! One he could play while pretending to be sick again. Or maybe it was that new Batman movie that came out a few weeks ago! Or it could be a –!

"A book?" Ace said, his voice dripping with disappointment as he pulled the wrapping away to reveal a small, leather bound book. It wasn't anything special, a simple book with a brown cover. _The Princess Bride_ was written in a gold calligraphic script near the top. In the center of the cover a silver sword with a white hilt was crossed with a black rose, a red ribbon tying them together.

"This is not just any book," Grandpa said, taking the gift and flipping through the pages. It rustled softly like wind between the leaves. Every now and then, a picture would appear; Ace spotted a tall man, probably in his early twenties, wielding three swords. Another showed a beautiful black-haired woman, her blue eyes bright and knowledgeable. "This is the book my father would read to me when I was sick, and I read it to your father when he was sick, and now I'll read it to you."

"Does it have any fire in it?" The young pyromaniac said, his tone slightly bored.

"Are you kidding?" Grandpa waved his hands as he spoke. "Fencing, fighting, torture! Revenge, giants and monsters! Chases, escapes, true love! Miracles! It's better than these video games."

_What's better than video games?_ Ace wanted to retort, but he knew that would only get a bonk on the head, and he knew exactly how painful those were. "I guess it sounds okay,"

"Ace?" A tall, blonde haired woman opened the door, peering into her son's bedroom. "Oh, Garp. When did you get here? Aren't you on duty today?"

"Oh, Rouge, you are so naïve sometimes," Grandpa chuckled. "I'm giving Ace a gift. The Police Station can handle it without me for a day."

Ace's mother raised an eyebrow, her dark chocolate brown eyes marking her as skeptical. "Don't take too long. He has a doctor's appointment in a few hours."

Ace bit his lip. _Crap! I'm not really sick! Maybe if I get Grandpa to read that book, we'll skip the appointment!_

"But Grandpa's going to read the book to me," Ace blurted out. "If he goes over, do I have to go?"

Rouge smiled, glad her son was finally taking an interest in books. "Fine. But take a Tylenol first."

Ace grudgingly did so, gasping as he choked a bit on the water.

Once Rouge had left, Garp let out a roar. "You just want to get out of that appointment, Mr. Sickness, right?"

Ace grinned halfheartedly. He knew better than to try and fool his grandfather.

"Well, I know exactly what you mean. So here, I'll read it to you."

"I'll try and stay awake," the young boy said, stifiling a yawn.

"Oh, well thank you very much," Grandpa said sarcastically, removing his hat and placing it on Ace's beside table. Grandpa pulled his reading glasses from inside his coat pocket. He opened the book to the first page as his grandson made himself comfortable among the mountain of pillows on his bed, accompanied by a box of extra-spicy Cheetos.

"The Princess Bride," Grandpa Garp began, clearing this throat. "By S. Morganstern. Chapter one. Robin was rais –"

"Wait!" Ace said suddenly. Grandpa looked up questioningly. "Is there going to be any kissing in it?" Ace curled his lip in a disgusted fashion. "I hate kissing."

"Well, maybe we'll skip the kissing parts," Grandpa chuckled. "Okay, we'll begin again."

_Robin was raised on a small farm…_

**Chapter 1, complete! Thus ends the teaser, so now let's see what you think. If you have seen the 1987 version of the Princess Bride, you'll be able to discern what things I have added and taken out, et cetera. If you haven't, at the end of the fic I can post a website you can go to in order to watch the movie for free online. It's really fantastic effects for 1980s.**

**Next Time:  
**Enter Robin, a poor farm girl living the country of Ohara. Working for her is the mysterious man known only as Farm Boy. Little does she know, Farm Boy is holding a secret just waiting for her to find out. And unbeknowest to Robin, she, too, feels the same. **Chapter 2 - The Boy**


	2. The Boy

**So I'm having writer's block with my other stories right now, so I thought I'd go ahead and just update this one. Warning: Zoro OOC-ness ahead. Probably not a lot, but you know… Zoro being Zoro.**

**I had some awesome reviews, and I want to thank everyone who did! So please take a look at that text box below and type something in it! It motivates me to write faster.**

**I do not own One Piece nor the Princess Bride.**

Chapter 2 – The Boy

Robin was raised on a small farm in the country of Ohara. Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the young farm boy that worked there. He had a name, of course, but she never referred to him by it, only dubbing him as Farm Boy.

The farm was nestled in a small valley between two large mountains, shaded by the mist that often surrounded the place. It was a small, quaint little farm, with only the trees and the grass and the birds to keep her company. Only the Farm Boy was there to talk to, but he never said much.

It was early when Robin returned from her morning ride. Her black hair was tied up in a loose bun, slowly falling with each stride of the bay horse on which she rode. She could see Farm Boy just inside the stables, dressed in his typical attire of a woolen sleeveless vest tied loosely at the neck with a thin piece of leather. A leather belt around his waist held various pieces of equipment such as an axe or a knife. Deerskin pants stopped just at the ankle, where his feet disappeared into wide brown boots.

Nothing gave Robin more pleasure than ordering Farm Boy around. She always enjoyed seeing the look of either annoyance or the simple bored expression he wore on his face with each order. As she dismounted, Farm Boy took hold of the reins in one firm grip, patting the horse on the cheek.

"Farm Boy," Robin said, coming around from behind the horse. He looked up, and Robin's eyes were once again drawn to the shock of messy green hair that he possessed. He hardly ever spoke, and so she never asked if it was natural. He raised his v-shaped eyebrows, waiting for an order.

"Polish my horse's saddle," she said, straightening her back and raising her chin high. "I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

Farm Boy simply nodded, speaking the only three words she had ever heard him say. "As you wish," accompanied by the usual lackadaisical face.

Robin had hoped to get a new reaction from him this time, but alas, she was disappointed. To cover up her emotions, she sucked her lips and turned away, untying the cloak tied around her shoulders as she made her way into the house.

The hours passed, and the daily routine of the farm continued. Farm Boy stood just outside the thatch roof stable, chopping firewood for that day. His thick muscles rippled with each forceful blow from his axe, chopping each piece of wood cleanly in two. Sweat beaded his face, and he took a break to wipe it from his brow.

A young girl suddenly appeared with a basket of tangerines on her arm. Her short red-orange hair was pulled back with a piece of cloth tied at the nape of her neck. Her light grey dress was covered by a dark cloak over her shoulders, and black flats peeked through the hem of the apron tied around her waist. "Farm Boy," she called, waving.

He nodded, acknowledging her presence. He jerked his head to the left, indicating that was where Robin would be. The girl nodded, understanding the signal and disappeared in the direction he had indicated.

The girl's name was Nami, and she was a lifelong friend of Robin's. Her mother owned a tangerine farm on the outskirts of the neighboring town, and she often visited the farm to share gossip and give them free tangerines. She never stayed long, however, and Farm Boy saw her depart about thirty minutes later, her basket now empty.

Robin suddenly appeared from the other side of the stable, two empty pails in her hand. He had just completed his wood chopping for the day and was cleaning up his work area. "Farm Boy," she said, setting the buckets beside him. "Fill these with water."

He said nothing, only stared into her shockingly blue eyes. Robin felt something come over her, a sort of warm feeling like she had suddenly been doused in warm water. "Please," she added, her voice quiet.

He nodded. "As you wish."

Robin didn't know what to make of it. Never had he paused like that before, and never had she said please. She avoided his gaze and returned to the house, feeling his eyes following her until she disappeared from his sight. She didn't enter the house, however, only leaned her back against the packed-mud wall that made up the lavatory.

That day, Robin was shocked to discover that whenever Farm Boy said "As you wish," what he really meant was, "I love you." She wasn't surprised to admit to herself she had only just realized this after years of working alongside him. He never showed any emotion, never spoke but those three words, and yet now she realized it was to hide what he was really feeling.

She peeked out from behind the small building, gasping and returning to the house quickly when she realized Farm Boy had not moved from his spot, still staring at the place where she had disappeared. But there was something different about him. He was smiling.

And even more amazing was the day she truly realized she loved him back.

Robin found herself in the kitchen that day, dicing freshly-pulled onions from the garden. Onions she had told Farm Boy to pull. His hands and been there, and her own felt suddenly warm. She blew a stray hair from her face as Farm Boy entered the room, a fresh pile of logs in his firm grip. She temporarily put a hold on the onions and watched him settle by the fire, stoking it.

The glowing flames illuminated his face, making him appear to be almost glowing. No doubt the fire was warm; she wished to be there beside him watch the hungry flames, to lay his head on his shoulder and stay that way forever.

Farm Boy stood to leave, ducking through the door. Robin didn't want him to leave.

"Farm Boy," she found herself saying, turning to face the odd green-haired man, who had stopped on the threshold with one hand on the door frame, turning to look at her with a quizzical eye.

Robin suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She didn't know what she had called him for, and his eyes were staring at her, expectantly. She looked around frantically for something for him to do. Her eyes fell on a clay pitcher that hung from a small hook by the wood-bake oven.

"Hand me that pitcher?" She said, more like a question than an order.

Farm Boy said nothing as he slowly walked toward her, his eyes never leaving her face. He stopped an arm's length away, raising a hand to lift the pitcher from its hook, an easy reach for her. He held it between them, staring into her face. She couldn't help but stare back, frantically wishing her heart wasn't beating so fast.

"As you wish," His voice was soft, softer than his usual deep and slightly annoyed tone.

Robin couldn't help but smile widely as she took the pitcher from his hand, her fingers lightly brushing his own. His fingers were hard and calloused from years of hard labor, but years he and she had both enjoyed, each expressing it in their own way. She could remember the day she had found him, nearly ten years ago.

_~X~X~X~_

_Winter had just stretched its icy fingers across Ohara, in its wake bringing heavy snowfall and frozen lakes. A fresh blanket of white coated the land where the farm sat. Snow covered the roof of the house, coating the window sills and icing the glass. The horses in the barn nickered, their breath clearly visible in the chilly air._

_A dark bundled figure emerged from the small farm house, looking left and right before scurrying to the stables. The young dark-haired girl had clad herself in her warmest attire, even stealing some of her mother's clothing. She quickly saddled up her pony and led the animal into the winter wonderland._

"_Yah!" she said, kicking the pony in the side._

_The pony grunted and began a brisk trot into the woods, in the direction of a small town a bit over a mile away. She had been told not to go, but there was no way she could leave her sickly mother without any medicine. The only way to afford such a hefty substance was to hire herself out as a maid, and she had done just that. After two months of long hard work, she had acquired enough gold pieces to purchase the medicine needed._

_Now, as she rode into town, the townspeople cleared the way for the young twelve-year old girl. She approached the herbalist's store, dismounting in front of the small building nestled between the bookshop and grocery. "Hello?" She called out timidly, putting hand on the door and pushing lightly._

_The door swung in on loose hinges, and Robin let out a horrid shriek. The entire shop was in ruin. Cans of preserved herbs lay cracked and scattered across the floor. Windows were smashed in, and the small hand-made register had been completely looted. Dirt smeared across the wooden floorboards, and Robin was horrified to see something dark and sticky dripping nauseatingly from the counter top. Blood._

"_What happened here?" Robin cried, running out into the street._

_Several townspeople simply shook their heads sadly and turned away. A young Nami stood to the side, her hand gripped by a distressed-looking woman with long purple hair. The mother turned away, pulling Nami with her. A young blonde boy had emerged from the next door bakery, smiling brightly to try and lift her spirits, but the baker apprentice Sanji's efforts were in vain. His mentor, Zeff, placed a calloused hand on his shoulder, shaking his head sadly._

_However, an older man whom Robin had become very attached to approached. His hairdo had never ceased to make Robin giggle, but now she found the three-clovered style silly. "What happened, Clover?" she asked, tears leaking from her eyes and freezing on her cheeks._

_The old professor joined in. "Doctor Kureha was taken away," he told the sobbing child, releasing small tears of his own. "She had been dealing with illegal substances."_

"_Now how will I get the medicine to heal Mother?" Robin cried._

_Professor Clover only shook his head, pulling the distraught girl into a tight hug. "I don't know," he said sadly. "I don't know."_

_Robin pulled away from the professor and mounted her pony again, thundering from the small village and galloping home. The icy wind bit at her cheeks, turning them bright red. Snot froze on her upper lip, and she didn't care. She simply rode on._

_She was surprised, therefore, to suddenly hit the ground as her pony shied and threw his passenger to the ground. The snow only semi-broke her fall, and her numb limbs jarred from the impact. She looked up to berate the pony when she spotted something green out of the corner of her eye. There was no way for anything green to be alive at this time of year._

_She slowly made her way to the pile, leaping back with a surprised cry as she realized the green was not grass nor leaves but hair, belonging to a frost-bitten boy of about ten or eleven years old. His cheeks were bright red, his fingers slowly turning blue. He was only dressed in a thin green tunic, a white sheathe of a sword gripped tightly in one hand._

"_Hey, are you okay?" She asked, poking the boy. There was no answer, so Robin assumed him to be dead. That was to be expected; there was no way anyone could survive in the frozen wasteland that was an Oharan winter. She clicked as loud as her numb cheeks would allow, and her pony trotted over to his owner, nickering an apology._

_Suddenly, a moan that did not belong to the wind drew her attention to the green-haired boy at her feet. He was alive; his face had twisted into a grimaced appearance._

_Robin gave a small gasp. She lifted the motionless boy onto the back of her saddle, making careful sure to keep his white sheathe with him. With one hand gripping the back of his tunic, she gripped the reins with one hand and trotted back to the farm._

_A light snowfall began as Robin and her new companion pulled into the stables. Only giving her pony a quick rub down and fresh feed, she gripped the young boy under the armpits and pulled him with all her might into the house, laying him by the dying fire to defrost. She had never taken care of anyone before, so she assumed the first thing to do was keep them warm._

_She fed the flames with new logs, stoking it until the fire was roaring in the hearth once again. She fetched several blankets from her own bedroom, constructing a makeshift bed for the odd green-haired boy. She laid his white sheath by the door and went to check on her mother._

_Olivia's pale form lay on the bed, her stark-white hair standing out against the bearskin blankets and pillows. Her mother's chest heaved with every breath, her skin beaded with sweat. Despite the pale skin, her cheeks were red, and her forehead burned. Robin applied a fresh towel to her mother's forehead, wringing out the other._

"_Please, don't die," Robin whispered, laying her hand on her mother's. "Don't leave me alone."_

_**~X~X~X~**_

_Robin stood outside, a large, fresh brown pile of dirt standing out against the white landscape. The snow had been shoveled back, the ground scorched to make it easier to dig. But however much the ground became softer, it was still difficult to dig both the graves of her father and mother._

_Robin did not shed any tears, but only stared at the small makeshift headstone between her feet._

_NICO OLIVIA_

_A crash behind her suddenly caused her to whip around, eyes wide. She raced inside the house, her heart pounding in her chest._

_As she suspected, the strange boy she had discovered half dead in the snow had awakened, his dark eyes wider than her pony's horseshoes. His gaze flicked from the entire room, scanning every inch of her home from his spot in the corner where he had shuffled. He showed no fear, just surprise at finding himself somewhere he wasn't sure he was meant to be._

_His eyes finally landed on Robin, who had been standing in the door for some time. They watched each other for a long time. Neither child spoke, only eyeing the other._

_Robin finally broke the awkward silence. "H-hello," she said, taking a step closer. The boy convulsed, his entire body trembling. "I'm Robin," she said, staying put. She didn't want to cause the boy any more trouble. "I found you in the snow. You were almost dead."_

_The boy's body relaxed slightly, but his muscles remained tense. He still said nothing. Robin wondered if the poor boy had suffered amnesia, or if he could even speak at all. Suddenly, she realized what he might be looking for. She moved her cloak to reveal the white sheathe that rested by the door._

_Sure enough, the boy's eyes immediately went to his only possession, his expression hungry. Robin took the long object in her hands and slowly slid it across the dirt floor toward her patient. With a movement quick as a striking viper, the boy's hand lashed out and grabbed his possession. He immediately began to check over it to make sure no harm had befallen his treasure._

"_Are you hungry?" Robin asked._

_The boy looked up, his expression slightly softening. A moment later, a loud grumbling shook the house. Robin started, reaching for the bow and arrow she kept above the door, expecting a bear to appear outside. She looked to her patient to see his reaction, and was stunned to see him sitting cross-legged, his expression embarrassed as he clutched his stomach._

_Robin laughed aloud and the tension drained from her body. She moved into the kitchen, placing a few choice ingredients into a pot of boiling water. She wasn't the best of cooks, but she had learned a thing or two from her…. deceased mother. She could feel the boy's eyes watching her throughout the entire preparation of the meal, his eyes never leaving her face as she set a steaming bowl of stew in front of him._

"_Eat," she encouraged._

_The boy needed no further prompting. He seized the bowl and downed the entire contents in less than a minute. A small smile lit his face, and she could tell he liked it._

"_What's your name?" she asked, curious._

_He put down the bowl, eyeing her warily. At first she didn't know whether or not he would answer, until he finally spoke. His voice was raspy from the cold, but slightly better than what it would have been had she not just fed him._

"_Zoro," he said. "Zoro Roronoa."_

_~X~X~X~_

The sun set just beyond the hills of the large mountain the shaded the farm. Out in the pasture, two figures could be seen backlit by the dying sun. They slowly leaned in toward one another until their lips –

_~X~X~X~_

"Whoa."

Grandpa looked up from where he had been reading, keeping a finger by the word he had paused at. "Hmm?"

"What is this?" Ace said indignantly. "Are you trying to trick me or something? Where's the fire!?" He gave his grandfather a skeptical glance. "Is this a kissing book?"

Grandpa held up a hand. "Just wait, just wait."

"But when does it get good?"

"Keep your shirt on and let me read," Grandpa said roughly, giving his grandson a slight bop on the head. Ace hissed in pain, clutching at the mass of bruised skin that had suddenly appeared on his forehead.

Ace grudgingly fell back into the pillows, allowing his grandfather to continue.

**And that's that. Tell me if you like this slightly-new Zoro. I had to kind of improvise with his speech patterns, since we all know Zoro is NOT one to throw the phrases "true love" and "I love you" easily. But I just could not take out the 'As you wish.' It was just too cute.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Also, their past is completely made up. I had always wondered how Westley had met Buttercup, so I just improvised. And I found it an excellent time to introduce Sanji.**

**So R&R, please and thank you!**


	3. The Prince

**And so appears chapter three! I'm sure you've noticed my writing style is changing at bit as I write; it's because I'm watching the movie as I write this and describing what I see. I find it easier that way. Some of the lines are straight from the movie.**

**Warning: OOC-ness, definitely with Farm Boy / Zoro. I'm trying to make him as Zoro as possible, but that's hard because, like I said, Zoro is definitely not one who throws the phrase "true love" around easily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor The Princess Bride.**

Chapter 3 – The Prince

Zoro had no money for marriage. So he packed up his few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea, hopefully to acquire the necessary gold pieces as a dowry.

He and Robin stood by the gate that marked the edge of the property, their hands intertwined, staring into each other's eyes. Robin had never seen Far – Zoro this way before, passionate but also still retaining his old habits of stubbornness.

It was a very emotional time for Robin. The two embraced, Zoro wrapping his strong arms around her as if he never wanted to let go. She had insisted on joining him, but he refusesd, saying she had things to do here and friends who needed her. He, who had known no one except for Nami, and that was only recently, had no one to leave behind and no family to miss him. The late teenage baker's apprentice Sanji visited the farm as well, often bringing Robin pastries he had baked himself. The whole town knew Sanji was in love with the black haired beauty, including Zoro, who found slight anger and jealousy toward the young cook.

"Will I ever see you again?" Robin whispered into his shoulder, forcing herself to hold back the tears.

"Of course you will," he said, stroking her hair. His voice was deep and purposeful, with a confident tone to it that Robin adored.

"But what if something happens to you?"

Zoro disentangled himself from her, keeping his rough and gentle hands on her shoulder as their eyes met. "Listen here," he said, his voice soft. "I will always come for you."

Robin had never heard Zoro speak so much in the entirety she had known him. She loved his voice and wished him to speak further. "How can you be sure?" She asked, her voice full of pain.

"Think this happens every day?" Zoro asked with a small grin. "Believe in me, and I will come."

Robin resigned to simply staring into her lover's face, memorizing every detail. The high eyebrows, eyes like the sea, hair green as the grass in spring. She burned his image into her mind, so when she closed her eyes, his face would be branded to the back of her eyelids.

Robin smiled, allowing the tears to fall. Zoro would have none of that. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheek to wipe them away. She shifted slightly and pressed her lips to his, embracing once again.

It was Zoro who finally pulled away, realizing the time for departure had arrived. He knelt and picked up the small dear skin bag that lay by his feet, containing only a few changes of clothes and a loaf of bread. With a final glance back at Robin's face, Zoro turned and walked away, his pack over his shoulder.

Robin watched him take a few steps before remembering something important. Hitching up her skirt, she raced back inside the house, snatching a long object from its place above the door where a bow and arrow once rested. She rushed outside to intercept him, breathing hard and holding out the white sheathe.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly, realizing he had almost left his treasure behind. He took it gingerly, running a hand over the smooth wood. Satisfied, he gave her another kiss on the cheek before continuing on his way. Robin observed from a distance, watching as his back disappeared across the horizon and out of sight.

Zoro never reached his destination, for his ship had been attacked on the high seas by the Dread Pirate Mihawk, who never left any survivors.

When Robin received the news from Nami that Zoro had been murdered, she went into her room and shut the door, sitting by the dying embers as if the flames were her own soul. For days she neither slept nor ate; bags grew under her eyes and her ribs became visible through her skin. Her once beautiful black hair lay practically dead over her shoulders.

Sanji took this opportunity to woo her, but Robin acknowledged no one, turning away every visitor from the gate. Nami visited every day, bringing tangerines from her mother's orchard. She tried desperately to encourage her friend, but the black haired woman refused all offer of assistance. Her only words were simple, but to any man they bore pain.

"I will never love again."

_~X~X~X~_

A young boy gripped his shepherd's pole tightly, herding his sheep across the wooden bridge and into the pastures where they would eat. Laughing children skipped through the streets, stepping on the guards' toes. Women scolded them and apologized to the palace guard, who simply shrugged it off and returned to his post. Men laughed loudly in the local tavern, calling out for more ale.

Five years passed in Ohara, and the main city of the country was filled as never before, all gathering to hear the announcement of the great Prince Lucci's bride to be. The square was bustling with every citizen as they all congregated into one large mass, staring up as one to the high balcony leading into the mighty stone palace that stood in the epicenter of their city.

The palace horns blew, and a cheer went up from the crowd as the King and Queen appeared from the interior, waving their hands dismissively. Following soon came the prince, a crown of silver sitting in his thick black hair. Prince Lucci wasn't exactly what you would call handsome, but he certainly wasn't ugly, either. His face was almost rectangular, with a strangely-shaped goatee on his wide chin. His black eyebrows rose in a shape similar to that of a lost farm boy, though only in a thicker fashion. His black curly hair he kept tied back in a ponytail of sorts. His mouth was hard, even when he smiled, and his eyes showed no compassion. On his shoulder he carried a white bird that whistled every now and then.

The prince wore a red tunic embedded with gold. A silver belt held a dagger and sword tight against his body, ready at a moment's notice. He smiled smugly down at the commoners below.

"My people of Ohara," he said, raising a hand to quell the noise. "A month from now, our land will celebrate its five hundredth anniversary." Another cheer. "On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourself." Prince Lucci forced himself to hide his amused smirk. "But perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?" A cheer. Lucci took this as a good sign. He raised a hand, gesturing to the high ornate archway that led into the palace grounds. "The Princess Robin."

The population of the square all turned to where their beloved prince indicated, gasping at the beautiful figure which emerged from the gate.

A tall woman appeared on the long red carpet adorned with white roses on either side. She emerged into sunlight, the pearls of her jewelry and headpiece sparkling like diamonds. A long creame dress clung to her small frame, illuminating every aspect of her body. Her long black hair was tied back into a small bun, a beige tiara holding it in place. Slim shoes adorned her tiny feet, peeking out from beneath her dress with every step.

Behind her trailed Nami, clothed in her own simple open-back red gown. When Prince Lucci had appeared at Robin's farm a few months ago, requesting her hand, Nami had been there, helping her friend with the stable work. At first, Robin rejected him as she had so many others, but Nami finally persuaded her. As a median between prince and pauper, Lucci allowed the redhead to accompany her as a lady-in-waiting. Sanji, not wanting to be outdone, took a job in the kitchens at the palace.

Robin stopped at the edge of the carpet, surrounded by those who would soon become her subjects. They all knelt before her, heads bowed.

Robin's emptiness consumed her. She felt nothing for the Prince Lucci as she looked up at him with cold and unyielding eyes. Although the law of the land allowed Lucci to choose his own bride, she did not love him. Her ability to do so died the day she watched Zoro's back disappear across the horizon, never to be seen again.

The only joy Robin found in her palace life was the daily rides she was permitted in the afternoons. She traded gowns with her lifelong friend, slipping into the simple red dress. She saddled a bay mare and cantered out of the palace gates, crossing the small stream that ran just outside the town. Into the forest she rode, letting her hair fall from its painful position on her head. It bounced normally along her shoulders, tickling her bare back.

She cantered into the forest, the ground littered with freshly fallen autumn leaves that crunched beneath her horse's beating hooves. She smiled in what seemed like years, allowing the fresh sun to warm her face. She could almost hear his voice in her ear, telling her to be careful.

She looked ahead, pulling up on the reins and stopping just before three odd-looking men who stood in her path.

The first was a tall man with oily lavender hair that hung dryly around his shoulders. Across his face was a bronze contraption that covered his chin and entire right cheek before moving up over his nose and across the top of his eyes. A final stretch of bronze crossed his forehead and over the top of his scalp, disappearing over his head. The odd man wore grey boots and brown trousers, a loose-fitting cotton shirt and brown long-sleeve vest.

Beside him stood a slightly shorter black-haired man with an unusually long nose. It was square-shaped, but slightly rounded at the edges. A thin moustache coated his top lip. He was also clad in boots and brown breeches. Over his torso he wore a light brown long-sleeve and a brown vest. One hand rested on an ornate sword at his hip.

The third man was the tallest of the three, clad in green trousers and scarlet boots. A large red tunic contained his giant stomach, assisted by a thick leather belt. His chubby fingers picked lazily at his nose. Raven hair sat messily on his head, bangs falling over wide eyes. Robin immediately recognized him as a giant from the northern countries.

"Excuse me, miss," the first man said, stepping forward. "We are but three lost… um… circus performers. Is there a village nearby?"

Robin's horse shied nervously, and the princess rubbed his neck soothingly. "There is nothing nearby, not for miles," she explained, shifting in the saddle.

The man who had spoken gave a loud laugh. "BAHAHAHAHA! Then there will be no one to hear you scream, you stupid woman! Hahahahaha!"

Every atom in her body screamed at her to run, but she could only watch as the larger man in red approached her, his hands closing on the back of her neck. She could only let out a small gasp before her vision went dark.

**I'm sure you've noticed, but I took Devil Fruits out of the story. It would just be a bit weird if suddenly hands sprouted from Lucci's neck with a **_**Seis Fleur: Clutch**_**!**

**Introducing:**

**Prince Humperdink – Lucci  
****Vizzini – Spandam  
****Inigo Montoya –Kaku  
****Fezzik – Luffy**

**I would have switched Lucci and Spandam, but Vizzini laughs a lot and his voice got on my nerves every time I watched the movie. Plus he *****, and I really hate both him and Spandam. Hehe.**

**I'm sure you're wondering about Kaku. A swordsman had to be one of the kidnappers, but I had already cast Luffy as Fezzik the giant (because of his ideals of fighting fair and slight stupidity; he's also fat because he's not made of rubber anymore, so his appetite makes him huge). I didn't want Mihawk because he's the Dread Pirate Roberts, and Daz Bones was out because I just don't like him... the only legit swordsman I could think of was Kaku.  
****Plus, since Robin is the main character, I need antagonists from her past that she knows. So Enies Lobby people it is. Some of them will not be used, since I found no use for them.**

**As of this moment, Sanji is going to be the definition of Reoccurring Character. He will be back. There aren't really any perverted characters in the movie, but I had to put him in there **_**somewhere**_**…**

**Next Time:**

Robin had been kidnapped by three mysterious men, sailing through sea king-infested waters. However, her long-nosed captor spots another ship following close behind. Who could it be and what could they want? **Chapter 4 – The Man in Black**


	4. The Man in Black

**I don't like this chapter; I feel like it just doesn't have the adorable flow like the others do. Maybe it's because I'm not writing in Robin's POV. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I know I do.**

Chapter 4 – The Man in Black

The long-nosed man led the horse with his unconscious rider slung over his back. The crisp autumn leaves crunched under his boots, and he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. But maybe that was just his own paranoia acting up again. He and this two companions finally reached the shore of the Grand Line River that ran deep within Oharan territory, feeding out into the ocean. On a small makeshift dock was moored a small five-man vessel.

The long nosed man pulled Robin from the saddle as the lavender-haired man pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket. He ripped at a piece of cloth, pulling the insignia of a neighboring country from it. He slid the patch between the pad and saddle of the princess's horse and slapped the animal in the rump. The horse bolted, galloping back in the direction from whence it came.

"What was that?" His long nosed companion asked, handing the unconscious woman to the largest man.

"It's the patch of a high ranking officer from the army of Enies."

The larger man gently set the princess down on her barrel, her head lolling as he inexpertly tied her hands. "Who's Enies?" he asked curiously, straightening.

"The country across the sea," The lavender-haired man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The sworn enemy of Ohara." He watched the horse disappear before going to join his companions in their ship. "Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince suspect the Enies Army have kidnapped his love. When he finds her body dead on the Enies frontier, he will have no choice but to confirm his suspicions."

"You never said anything about killing anyone!" The larger man said indignantly.

"I've hired you to protect me while I start a war," the leader said, laughing at his subordinate's stupidity. "It's a prestigious line of work, for the long and glorious consequences, all for the sake of justice."

"I just don't think it's right," the other man continued. "Killing an innocent girl."

"Am I going mad?" The lavender-haired man laughed aloud. "Or did the word 'think' escape your lips?" The smile melted from his face as he approached the much larger man. "You were _not_ hired for your brains, you hippopotami cal land mass!"

"Spandam," The long-nosed man said, deciding to enter the conversation before the two started to tear their heads off. "I agree with Luffy," he added, leaping into the boat to start working the rudder.

Spandam jerked his hands up. "Muhammad has spoken!" he said dramatically. "What happens to her is not your concern!" He went up to the higher platform of the ship where the long nosed man was shifting the cargo. "I will be the one to kill that stupid woman! And don't forget this, _never_ forget this! When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn't buy brandy!" Spandam turned to Luffy, who had resumed picking his nose. "And you!"

Luffy pointed to himself as if asking whether he was the point of conversation.

"Friendless, brainless, helpless!" With every word, Spandam took a step down to stand directly in front of Luffy, who stood at least twice his height. "Do you want me to send you back to where you were!? Unemployed in _Greenland!?"_

Luffy shivered, imagining the icy prison from where he had been raised. No, he did not want to go back there. Spandam took his silence as a rejection of his offer. Smiling, he laughed loudly and went to the front of the ship to adjust the rigging. The long-nosed man, seeing his companion's predicament, went over to stand by his friend.

"Spandam," he said, smiling. "He can make a lot of fuss."

Luffy contemplated this, the tiny gears in his brain working on overdrive. "Fuss… fuss…. I think he likes to scream at _us!"_ He smiled proudly at his ability to rhyme.

"Probably he means no _harm,"_ The long nosed man continued.

"He's probably very short on… _charm!"_

The other man smiled. "You are very good at rhyme."

"Yep! Well, most of the time." Luffy agreed happily, rotating the wheel he called the "thingy-bobber" that raised and lowered the anchor. "Kaku, I love these games. Let's play some more."

"Enough of that!" Spandam's voice interrupted the men's game.

Chuckling to themselves, the three men finally pulled away from the makeshift dock and sailed with the current to the ocean. Kaku, wanting to play one last trick, said loudly enough for Spandam to hear, "Luffy, are there rocks ahead!?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!"

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!"

Luffy, not wanting to be left out, put in a joke of his own. "Anyone want my piece of meat?"

"GAAAAAH!"

"Too bad, I wasn't going to give it to you anyway."

_~X~X~X~_

Night came as the small ship left the Grand Line River and sailed into the sea. The North Blue Ocean was notorious for its sea king infested waters, and Spandam took no risks that they fall prey to the giant monsters. He ordered everyone stay six inches away from the rail, keeping himself on the highest platform to keep as far from the water as possible.

Robin had awoken, but still had not said a word since her capture. She sat curled in a corner, watching the stars above her head and wondering of Zoro's spirit had become one of those stars, watching over her. She didn't believe in superstitions like that, but it was a comforting thought.

Luffy, who had been the first to introduce himself to the awakened princess, stood next to her, smiling happily. The other man, the swordsman called Kaku, was up in the crow's nest keeping watch. Spandam, the obvious brains behind Luffy's brawn, was sleeping with his head resting against the bow. He had informed Kaku to alert him the moment he saw the Enies Cliffs, hopefully to be seen by dawn.

But now, the swordsman alerted his employer to another sight. "Oi, Spandam. Are you sure no one is following us?"

"That would be inconceivable."

"Despite what you think," Robin said from her small corner. "You will be caught. And when you are, the Prince will see you all hanged!"

Spandam looked to her, and they exchanged glares. "Of all the necks on this boat, Highness, the one you should be worried about is your own. Because once we get to Enies, you will die, and the great Spandam will be hailed as a hero throughout the world!"

Kaku wanted to point out that starting a war wasn't really considered heroism, but he dropped it and instead went back to watching the ocean.

"Stop doing that, you fool!" Spandam yelled. "It's pointless."

"Are you sure no one is following us?"

"I told you, it would be absolutely inconceivable. No one in Enies knows what we've done, and no one in Ohara could have gotten here so fast." Spandam, content with his reasoning, leaned back to fall asleep. After a pause, he looked up again. "Why do you ask?"

Kaku smirked. "Because I look back behind us and something is there."

"WHAT!?"

The three men gathered at the back of the ship, staring out at the ocean. Illuminated by the full moon, a small ship could barely been seen against the black backdrop of the night. The owner of said boat could not be seen, but the only thing that identified it as a ship was the white sail full with a gust of wind.

"Probably some local fisherman out for an evening fishing trip through sea king infested waters. Don't mind him, push on."

Luffy plopped his fist into an open palm. "It's a mystery ship."

A splash drew the men's sudden attention to the water, and Robin could be quickly seen thanks to her bright red gown. She began swimming in the direction of the ship, her hands completely unbound. Spandam glared at Luffy.

"Jump in and get her!"

"I can't swim! I bet it's the funnest thing ever."

"Kaku?"

"I only dog-paddle."

"GAAAH!" To replace his frustration, Spandam began yelling to turn the ship around in pursuit of the fleeing princess. "Veer left!"

The icy water bit at her bare skin, chilling Robin to the bone. Her limbs began to numb instantly, and she could only compare this cold to the day she had discovered a young Zoro half dead in the snow. She banished the thought from her mind, moving her limbs awkwardly to reach the other boat across the water. It was her only hope.

Suddenly, a high-pitched shrieking noise could be heard, bouncing off the water and making Spandam cringe. With a little cry, he jumped up, forcing Luffy to catch him. The huge man stared confusedly at his employer, who was now laughing loudly at the princess, who had ceased swimming and was now treading water, staring around to find the source of the shrieks.

"Do you know what that sound is, you stupid woman?" Spandam yelled over the shrieks. "Those are the sea kings! They say they always get louder as they're about to feed on human flesh!"

As if to prove his point, a thick dorsal fin suddenly sprouted from the water, arcing high over her head and blocking out the moon before disappearing once again into the water. Robin panicked, trying to swim as fast as she could away from where the fin had vanished back into the water.

"Swim back now, and I promise, no harm will come to you." Robin wanted to believe him, but she knew they were planning to kill her. "I doubt you will get such an offer from the sea kings." So now she had to decide her death: at the hand of Spandam, or eaten by a sea king?

Another fin rose from the water. This one was smaller than the first, but it was a sickly blue color, and Robin had seen that in a book in the castle library. It was poisonous, causing death in less than five seconds. The shrieking grew louder, and a huge form suddenly loomed out from the water, beady red eyes glaring at her from high above. The sea king opened its huge mouth to reveal lines of sharp pointy teeth, waiting to swallow her whole.

With a roar, the creature began to dive for the terrified woman. She opened her mouth to scream –

_~X~X~X~_

"She doesn't get eaten, you know."

Ace looked up, confused at his grandfather's words. "What?"

"She doesn't get eaten. I just wanted to tell you because you were looking kind of nervous."

Ace released his death grip on the sheets of his bed. "Who, me? I wasn't nervous at all!"

Grandpa let out a hearty laugh, giving his grandson a mighty slap on the shoulder. "No, of course you weren't."

"Maybe I was a bit… _concerned,_ but that's not the same thing." Ace unsuccessfully tried to act natural.

"Because we can stop now, if you want." Grandpa went to close the book.

"No. No, you can keep going, if you want."

Grandpa Garp smiled, returning to the page. "Do you know what that sound is, you stupid woman?" he read. "Those are the sea kings…"

"You read that already," Ace said, releasing a little sigh.

"Who're you calling old?" Garp rapped his grandson on the head once again. Ace mumbled something incoherent. "Now, where was I?"

_~X~X~X~_

The shrieking grew louder, and a huge form suddenly loomed out from the water, beady red eyes glaring at her from high above. The sea king opened its huge mouth to reveal lines of sharp pointy teeth, waiting to swallow her whole.

With a roar, the creature began to dive for the terrified woman. She opened her mouth to scream, the sound already ripping itself from her throat.

Suddenly, a sound like steel against steel rang out over the cries of the sea monsters, followed soon by a _whoosh_ like a sword had been swung. A pause, and the head of the sea king rolled off its body, crashing into the water. Waves sent Robin spinning rapidly back and forth, and she felt herself hauled up back on deck by Luffy's gentle hands.

Luffy lowered Robin slowly to the deck as Spandam raced over to her. As she felt her hands being tied more securely, she noticed the flash of steel as Kaku sheathed his sword. He gave her a small wink before her attention was once again drawn to the lavender-haired man.

"I suppose you think you're pretty brave," he said, tying her hands together painfully. "But you know it could only result in pain, pain, and more pain only for you! You stupid woman, and your foolish antics. I hate women. So do you think you're brave, you stupid woman?"

Robin stared Spandam dead in the eye. "Only compared to some," she said simply.

Spandam returned her glare before returning to the helm, plotting their course for the Enies Cliffs. Kaku watched the exchange below, before returning his gaze to the ship at sea. He might have been wrong, but he guessed it was getting closer, and quickly.

_~X~X~X~_

Dawn rose on the two ships that sailed on toward Enies. The sky was lit with reds and yellows and blues, and Robin would have thought it a beautiful sight had she not known this day would most likely be her last. The rising sun sparkled off the water like diamonds, and she longed to jump in and end her misery there and now.

"Look, he's right on top of us!" Kaku called from his position by the rigging. "I wonder if he's using the same wind we are."

"Well, he's too late!" Spandam's eager voice came from the crow's nest. "See!"

Robin looked, a gasp escaping her lips. Before them rose the Gates of Justice as they were known, towering cliffs that rose a good two and a half miles into the sky. Not even the birds could fly that far up unless they really desired to, and no man could climb those cliffs alone. Some called them the Cliffs of Insanity, for any man who dared climb them was considered insane.

"Hurry up!" Spandam called down. "Move that thing!" Luffy reached for the icebox which held all the food. "No, you stupid moron! The other thing!"

With Spandam yelling in their ears, the three kidnappers finally moored the ship at the bottom of the cliffs with as little difficulty as possible. With every second, the vessel hot on their rudder grew ever closer.

While Kaku was gathering necessary items for a journey, Spandam was hauling Robin across the ship, muttering something about being safe and only Luffy was strong enough to climb up their way. "That fool will have to sail around for hours until he finds a harbor!"

Kaku pulled the leather vest around Luffy's torso, and Robin was placed beside him a thick strap around her bottom for her to sit in. Spandam made himself comfortable pressed against Luffy's chest, and Kaku adjusted himself on the larger man's other side.

Robin stared up at the looming cliffs above them, already feeling the vertigo falling into her stomach. She resolved to keep her eyes closed for most of the climb up, which would be via a thick rope that had been placed there before their arrival. With shaky movements, Luffy slowly began the long hand-over-hand climb up the Gates.

Robin couldn't stand it and opened her eyes, looking down to see if their pursuer had already reached the shore. Their group of four were about a third of the way up the cliff side now; the rope below them swayed from side to side like a dancing snake.

"Don't bother looking, you stupid woman," Spandam said, and she looked back at him with narrow eyes. "I planted a bomb down there. So if he tries to climb the rope, KA-BOOM! Bahahaha. And then there will be no one to save you!"

Robin looked down again. The man was examining the base of the cliff. After a moment, he grabbed the rope and began climbing after them. He was too far below to see his face, but Robin could see his face was masked.

"He's climbing the rope," Kaku said, surprise evident in his voice. He, too, was watching the man, his eyes curious. "And he's gaining on us."

"Inconceivable," Spandam murmured. "What happened to my bomb? Ah well, we're going too fast for him to catch up with us, that fool! Luffy, climb faster!"

"I thought I was going faster!" It was true; Luffy had pulled them just over halfway up the cliffs now.

"You were supposed to be the most fearsome of your kind. You were supposed to be this great, legendary… thing. And yet, he gains!"

"Well, I'm carrying three people," Luffy pointed out, his breath coming out in short gasps. Robin instantly felt sorry for the man, even if he took part in her kidnapping. "And he's got only himself."

"I do not accept excuses. I'll just have to find myself another giant is all."

The rest of the trip passed mostly in silence, with Spandam throwing an occasional threat in Luffy's face, quite literally. Finally, after about forty-five minutes of rigorous climbing, the first group reached the peak of the Gates ofJustice.

Atop the cliffs were the remains of a once noble city. The walls had long since fallen in, vines creeping up the stacked stones like skeletal fingers, and dilapidated buildings caved in on one another. A dried river flowed through the center, where a well was positioned. Stray bits of pottery littered the ground.

Kaku was the first to pull himself up to the mesa, his sword skidding roughly across the rocks. He pulled Robin up next, setting her gently on a small outcropping of rock to the side. She looked at the ruins in curiosity, wishing she had a notebook to record all the history. Spandam came up next, who immediately went to the giant rock where the rope was tied off, pulling a pocket knife from inside his vest. As Luffy pulled himself up with burned hands, Spandam began sawing like a madman at the thick rope.

The man below them continued to gain, and Kaku watched his progress with a keen eye. He was about fifteen feet from the top when the rope finally snapped. Spandam released it, and it skidded between their feet and over the cliff side.

There was silence. Robin didn't dare look over the edge; she did not want to witness a man falling to his death. The swordsman went to check, staring down below. He was joined soon by Luffy, who gave a low whistle as a broad grin stretched across his face. Spandam, laughing aloud at the man's foolishness, went also to watch the man.

Rocks clattered down the mountain side. Kaku could only stare at the man, gripping the rocks with a death hold. Now that Kaku had a closer look, he saw the man wore black leather boots with tight black pants tucked into them. Over a thin white shirt he wore a black vest with three buttons at the neck. His hands were covered by long black gloves. Belted to his hip were three sheathes, the hilts of swords sticking out of all of them. Over his head was a black bandanna, and a mask covered his eyes. Those eyes were staring up at him, daring Kaku to fight him.

Luffy joined his companion, watching the Man in Black curiously. "He's got very good arms," he commented lightly.

Spandam shoved his way between the two. His eyes bugged out of his head, snot flying from his nose. "EEEEEEEH? He didn't fall! It's just inconceivable!"

Kaku glanced at his employer. "You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means."

He looked back down at the Man in Black, watching as he slowly maneuvered his hands to a small ledge just over his head. Tiny rocks clattered to the shore far below as his foot moved to a crevice to his right. "Oh no…" He whispered. "He's climbing."

Spandam scoffed. "No matter. He's seen us with the princess and must die." He turned to Luffy, jabbing a finger in his chest. "You, carry her. We'll start straight to the Enies frontier." He glared at his swordsman. "Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, kill him yourself. But most of all, you must not make sure he comes after me. I'm the most important out of all of us!"

Kaku flexed his fingers. "I'll have to duel him left-handed."

"You know what a hurry we're in!"

"Well, yeah. But if I use my right, it'll be over too quickly. And you want to get as far away as possible, neh?"

Spandam snorted. "Have it your way." The lavender-haired man went to the edge of the ruins, checking his bags to make sure he had everything. Kaku went back to look at the climbing man when Luffy grabbed his shoulder.

"You be careful," he said, concern evident in his voice. "People in masks can't be trusted."

"I'm waiting!" Spandam yelled expectantly from his spot at the end of the ruins.

Luffy gave Kaku a sad glance as he slid his arms beneath the princess and holding her close to his chest, joining Spandam and disappearing around the edge of the ruins, leaving the swordsman to deal with the Man in Black.

**I could not resist keeping "inconceivable" in there. It's my favorite word. Also, I'm not sure if I spelled "hippopotami cal" correctly; I honestly have no idea what Vizzini says there. Oh well. I guess we'll have to deal with it.**

**Aaaaaaanyways, please read and review! Chapter five shall be up soon.**

**Next Time:  
**Robin continues forward and Kaku was left behind to deal with the mysterious Man in Black, who carries three swords! When the two men finally collide, will it be a battle of strength or honor? **Chapter 5 – The Swordsman**


	5. The Swordsman

**I want you all to read this before you begin. I changed Kakopp to just regular Kaku. I found a better role for Usopp that I had forgotten to fill, and our favorite liar fits in perfectly. So from now on, Kakopp is Kaku. A little ooc, but pretend it's the nice and funny Galley La-Kaku from Water 7 and not CP9-Kaku. I intend to go back to the earlier chapters and change this.**

**On another exciting note, by request of NinjaSheik, I am delighted to inform you that on July 28****th****, FUNimation announced that they have the rights to Season 5 and One Piece Film: Strong World! This is the first time we will hear Brook in English. Spread the word to purchase the sets and collections to support FUNi so they can dub faster! I know most of you probably prefer the sub to anything else, but I like both equally, so they still need the money.**

**After than announcement, please enjoy chapter five. **

Chapter 5 – The Swordsman

Kaku watched as his companions disappeared around a dilapidated building an out of sight. He shook out his arms to relieve his tense muscles. Although the Man in Black was only a few feet from the cliff top, his movements were careful and painfully time-consuming. Not that Kaku was complaining of course; just looking at those three curious swords at his hip made his heart beat painfully fast. But if he looked at it in a different way, consider it as high-intensity training. For the day when _he_ would finally show his face and allow himself to be made short work of.

Kaku looked over the Cliffside, watching the Man in Black's slow progress. "Hello, there!" he yelled, waving a friendly hand. The man looked up, what could be seen of his eyes narrow. "Slow going?"

The man's voice was low and controlled, but curiously emotional with a confident ring in it. "Look, I don't mean to be rude –" Despite his words, the man's tone suggested in all honesty he was pissed off. "—but this is not as easy as it looks, so do leave me alone until I reached the top."

"Sorry…" Kaku bowed his head and moved away.

"Thank you." He said, rather tersely.

The swordsman took a fighting stance on a flat ledge and began rehearsing his complex footwork, swinging his arm wide as if he held a sword in his hand. After a few moments of this, his patience ran thin and he peered back over the ledge. "I don't suppose you could speed things up?"

The Man in Black stared up at him again. He did appear to have made any progress in his climbing, and the tenseness in his fingers told Kaku that he was not pleased with this. "If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to pull me up."

Kaku pulled back his lips in a half-smile. "I could do that." He indicated behind him. "I've got some rope up here. But I don't think you'll accept my help, considering I'm only waiting up here to kill you."

The Man in Black gave a low chuckle. "That does put a damper on our relationship."

Kaku leaned lower, resting his hands on his knees. "But I promise not to kill you until you reach the top."

"Under different circumstances I would accept your offer, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.

"I hate waiting."Kaku turned away to find something else to do until an idea came to mind and he yelled, "If I give you my word as a fellow swordsman?"

The Man in Black had apparently taken Kaku's turn as a sign of resignation and was currently trying to fit his foot into a tiny crevice just above him. "No good," he said, his voice strained. "I've known too many swordsmen like yourself."

"So there's no way you'll trust me," Kaku said, more like a statement than a question.

"Nothing comes to mind. Now just go away and let me concentrate."

"I swear on the soul of my father, you will reach the top alive."

The Man in Black considered this for a moment before replying. "Throw me the rope."

Success well within his grasp, Kaku jogged to the thick rock where the remnants of Spandam's rope lay coiled. He unraveled several loops and tossed the thick string down toward the other man. He gripped the rope in his gloved hands and pulled himself hand-over-hand to the top of the cliff, where Kaku stood waiting to help him up.

The Man in Black and Kaku stood opposite one another, panting. Kaku had underestimated this man's weight. Not that his opponent was fat, but he was built of pure muscle. Even his jaw seemed to be slightly bulging with tendons. "Thank you," he said, this time sounding genuinely thankful.

The Man in Black reached for one of his swords. Kaku, being an honorable man spoke up, holding out a hand. "Wait until you are ready."

The sword slid back into its sheath. "Again, thank you." He made himself comfortable on a small rock near the larger one that bore the rope. He pulled off his left boot and shook it, small rocks clattering from the leather. How the man had been able to stand that, Kaku had no idea.

Kaku himself sat on a vine-encrusted wall, watching the Man in Black curiously. "I don't mean to pry," he said finally. "But you don't happen to turn into a wolf at a full moon?"

The man watched Kaku curiously, lowering his boot. "Do you always start conversations this way?"

"My father was killed by a werewolf," Kaku said by way of explanation.

The other watched him for a moment before baring his teeth, displaying rows of normal human teeth. Though the werewolves of the world were extremely rare, it was not unheard of to witness one. A werewolf in its human form could be easily identified by the sharp canine teeth.

Kaku nodded and the teeth were concealed once again. "My father was a great shipwright and swordsmith. The werewolf, in his human form, came to the house asking for a special sword, my father agreed immediately. I had no interest in swordplay at the time, only focusing on my ship-building skills." Kaku drew the sword from his hip, displaying it across his fingers. "He slaved over it for a year before he was finally satisfied."

The Man in Black took the hilt when it was offered to him, twisting the blade to catch the sunlight. "I've never seen its equal. The balance is perfect, the blade tempered to perfection."

Kaku took his blade and resheathed it. "When the werewolf returned and demanded it for one tenth of its valued price, my father refused. Without a word, the man transformed before my eyes, ripping out my father's throat." Kaku's eyes grew misty. "I loved my father, so naturally I attacked the wolf. I failed. He left me alive, but with this." Kaku pulled open the front of his shirt to reveal three parallel scars running across his chest.

"How old were you?"

"Eleven. When I was strong enough, I dedicated my life to fencing. So the next time we met, it would not be so easy to defeat me. When I see him, I will walk up to him and say, 'Hello. My name is Kaku Fujaku. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'"

There was silence as the Man in Black absorbed Kaku's story. "You've done nothing but study swordplay."

Kaku shrugged, taking a seat next to him. "More of a pursuit than study, lately. You see, I can't find him. It's been twenty years and I still can't find him; I'm beginning to lose confidence. I just work for Spandam to pay the bills. There's not a lot of money in revenge."

The Man in Black rose from his seat. "Well, I hope you find him someday."

"You are ready, then?"

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair." The Man in Black drew one of this three swords, this one with a white hilt and a single hand grip.

Kaku nodded and stood, facing the Man in Black and drawing his own weapon. "You seem like a decent guy. I hate to kill you."

"You seem like a decent guy. I hate to die."

"Begin."

The two men took a stance. Their eyes roved over one another, slowly drinking in the opposite man's body and assessing it. Kaku was the first to strike. He waved at the man's face, which he easily blocked, leaning back to avoid a cut to his face. The Man in Black copied the maneuver, and Kaku leaned away. There was a pause, and the two swords immediately began to clang loudly as the two men collided.

They began exchanging light blows, merely getting a feel for the other's style. At one point the Man in Black was forced to duck in order to avoid decapitation, and he followed with a swipe to Kaku's legs, which he promptly hopped over.

The two men continued exchanging blows, with only the Man in Black guarding and only throwing in an attack every now and then. Finally, after blocking a particular jab to the face, Kaku realized what method he was using.

"Using Bonetti's defense against me, huh?"

"I found it suitable, considering the rocky terrain."

Kaku backed the Man in Black up a few stairs. "You must be expecting me to attack with _Cappo Ferro_!"

"True, but _Thibault_ cancels out _Capo Ferro!_" The Man in Black jumped down from the small ledge which he had been forced to, backing away from where Kaku stood.

"Unless the enemy has studied his _Agrippa…"_ Kaku ran forward into a front flip, landing directly behind his opponent. "Which I have."

The men continued battling it out, their complex footwork baffling to any non-expierenced swordsman. Their blades were a flash in the midday sun, and they each tried to use the glints to blind the other. Dust covered their shoes, rising up into the air.

The Man in Black raised his sword to block an attack from above aimed for his head. His white sword was above his head, and Kaku's weapon lay on top of it. The Man in Black slid his sword to the left, catching Kaku's blade in the hilt, and sending it to the earth. He rammed the pommel of his hilt into his adversary's stomach. Kaku doubled over, and the Man in Black kicked him away, and he stumbled back a few steps before jumping back into the battle.

The men exchanged several more furious blows. The Man in Black appeared to be enjoying himself; a gleam was lit in his eye with every thrust, and a defensive stare curved his features as he parried. Kaku was amazed at this man's skill; already his own arms were beginning to tire.

Kaku jumped back to avoid a slash to the ribs. "You are wonderful!" he praised, blocking another strike to his legs.

"Thank you," said the Man in Black, leaping forward with a thrust. "I've worked hard to become so."

"I admit it, you are better than I am!"

The Man in Black noticed the sly grin that was curving the other swordsman's lips, despite his unawareness at begin slowly backed up to the edge of the cliff where one false step would prove fatal. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I know something you don't know."

"And what's that?"

Kaku grinned cheekily. "I'm not left-handed." In one fluid motion, Kaku's sword had been switched to his dominant hand and the Man in Black found himself slowly being herded up a longer winding staircase.

His boot slipped on a loose stone and he sat heavily on the hard rock. Kaku lunged forward to take advantage of this shock, and the Man in Black barely managed to divert it into a large stack of stone bricks to the side. Kaku slashed again, and he caught the attack under his boot, waving his own sword over Kaku's head, who ducked. This allowed the Man in Black enough time to scramble to his feet again and continue backwards up the stairs.

The two men converged on a high platform that had probably served as a lookout tower. "You're amazing," The Man in Black praised, the corners of his lips rising.

"I ought to be after twenty years." Kaku pushed his opponent up against the wall, their swords crossed at the chest. Both men's weight proved too much for the wall, and a large portion of it crumbled away, falling down the Gates of Justice to crash into the rocky surf miles below.

"There's something I ought to tell you," The Man in Black's voice was strained as he tried to fight off Kaku's blade.

"Tell me."

The Man in Black smiled widely. "These other swords aren't for show."

He pushed Kaku off him, and the other man scrambled back to watch his opponent sheath his white sword and draw the other two. The one he held in his right was a black blade with a purple glint, the hilt wrapped in a deep purple cloth. The other was of normal steel, the hilt a royal blue. The man chuckled softly, setting Kaku on edge.

His next attack was instant; Kaku found himself suddenly weaponless as his sword was knocked from his hands and sent flying halfway across the ruins. He stared at the shallow cut on his palm, then to the red liquid that had suddenly appeared on the blue-hilted sword's blade.

Desperate, Kaku turned and leapt into the air, grabbing hold of a thick root that had grown between two ancient pillars that supported an arch. He managed one swing before releasing his hold and stumbling through the landing, grasping his sword and assuming his fighting stance once again.

The Man in Black smirked. He sheathed his swords and followed, doing two full turns on the root like a gymnast, finally letting go and going into a front flip and landing firmly on his feet. He drew his two swords again.

"Who… are you?" Kaku asked, trying to hide the slight jealousy in his voice.

"No one of consequence," was the tart reply.

"I must know!"

"Get used to disappointment."

Kaku was, as the man said, disappointed, but shrugged all the same. "Okay then."

The battle resumed. With the Man in Black now using two swords against Kaku's one, the battle seemed almost one sided now. The man easily knocked Kaku's sword from his hands. He vaulted over a large rock and raised his hand just in time to catch the sword and block a fatal blow to his midsection.

Kaku was getting desperate now. His attacks and footwork were becoming sloppy, and he knew it. Yet he still refused to show his distress and continued the fight. He gripped his sword with both hands and began randomly swiping toward the Man in Black's head. Said man easily dodged, weaving in between the attacks and giving Kaku a good gash on the thigh. This caused the other to lose his concentration.

With a double twist from the Man in Black's blade, Kaku's weapon was forced from his hand and clattered to the rocky landscape.

Realizing his defeat, Kaku got to his knees, staring up to the heavens. The Man in Black circled his defeated adversary, his swords still on guard in case he still had something up his sleeve.

"Kill me quickly," requested the defeated man, sweat dripping from his face.

"I don't particularly enjoy killing artists such as yourself," the Man in Black replied, genuine admiration in his voice. "Still, I can't have you following me."

A sharp pain exploded on the back of Kaku's head, and he fell forward, unconscious.

_~X~X~X~_

The man watched Kaku collapse, sheathing his swords. No one had been able to hold off his two-sword style for that long before, and he held the other in high respects. He nodded to the unconscious body before jogging to the small outcropping of rocks where he had placed the strip of black cloth he used as a kerchief.

He had no idea which direction those other men had gotten off to, so he figured if he just followed the footprints, he should be able to catch up with them fairly quickly. He looked to the ground, wincing at all the shuffling prints that surrounded him. With a grunt, he took off through a random archway, scanning the ground until he found two pairs of footprints, one rather small and the other wide and deep as though he was carrying something.

Or someone.

Smiling, he took off across the grassy field that lay beyond the rocky ruins, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest.

_Robin. I'm coming._

_~X~X~X~_

"Inconceivable!"

Spandam glared at the small dark figure that was slowly approaching them through the forest from whence they came over an hour ago. Luffy watched with interest; this guy had to be incredibly strong in order to defeat Kaku. He wanted to fight him. The only problem was…

"Give her to me," Spandam demanded, practically pulling the princess from his arms. "Catch up with us quickly!"

"Wait… I have to fight him?"

"_Finish him! _Kill him! Your way! Just make sure to follow quickly; my life is the most important." Spandam gripped Robin tightly by the arm and began dragging her out of the rock garden that surrounded them.

"My way." Luffy contemplated this. "Thanks, Spandam! Wait… what's my way?"

Spandam growled, whipping around and glaring at his subordinate. "Pick up one of those rocks. Hide behind a boulder. In a few minutes, the Man in Black will come running around the bend. The moment _his head_ is in view, _hit it with the rock!" _Spandam and Robin disappeared behind a huge boulder behind him.

Luffy winced at his employer's harsh words hit his ears. "My way isn't very sportsmanlike," he muttered to himself. All the same, he knelt and grasped a large rock, weighing it in his hands. Satisfied, he slowly lumbered to the largest boulder he could find, ducking behind it, lying in wait for the Man in Black.

**Hullo. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.**

**I have no idea what Kaku's surname is, so I made it up. Just putting **_**Kaku**_** in there sounded weird. Aaanyway, see if you can guess who the werewolf is. The original murderer of the father was the six-fingered man whose name escapes me, but I had a great idea for it anyway. He will be introduced next chapter I think.**

**And I recently realized I suck at writing swordplay scenes. So I tried to avoid as many named blows as I could, mostly just sticking with the initial battle scene from the movie. I apologize to Man in Black fans. But there was a little guessing game going on here now… Shishishi. **_**Who is the Man in Black?**_

**Next Time:  
**Kaku has been defeated by the mysterious Man in Black, who now chases after Luffy, Spandam, and the kidnapped Robin. However, Spandam has left Luffy to deal with their pursuer, finding sportsmanship not the best way to defeat him. Meanwhile, Prince Lucci and his guard have also fallen on Spandam's trail, and are closing in with rapid speed. **Chapter 6 – The Giant**


	6. The Giant

**Sorry this chapter is so short; this fight scene in the movie was just that, but I tried to lengthen it by elaborating on thought processes. I know I didn't do so hot on this; I realize I suck at writing fight scenes in general. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy! Much obliged.**

**And you should all know that I start school tomorrow. I'm a Junior in high school so it's going to be all work and no play, which means updates are going to come less frequently now, however, I promise to update the moment I finish a chapter!**

Chapter 6 – The Giant

The Man in Black jogged around a huge boulder, finding himself suddenly in a hilly field dotted with many rocks and large boulders sticky out in various places. He stopped, only staring around him. Something in his subconscious told him to be wary; this was a perfect place to hide and execute an ambush.

He took a tentative step forward, then another, his eyes darting from each boulder as he passed it. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, but as he took another step forward, something huge flashed in the corner of his eye and he ducked just in time to avoid getting a huge rock to the head. It sailed over him and crashed into the formation behind him. Quick as a snake, his white hilted sword was in his hands, pointing at the large man who had appeared from behind the largest boulder a few feet away.

The man knelt and picked up another good ostrich egg-sized stone. As the Man in Black got a good look at his face, he recognized the giant as one of the Ice Giants from Greenland. His slightly tanned skin and black hair gave him away. Though the Ice Giants were a generally peaceful race, they would not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in their way. The Man in Black also took in his red tunic, identifying him as the Legendary Luffy, a champion wrestler in his country. Only the champions were allowed to wear red; and there was only one recorded champion.

"I did that on purpose," Luffy said, rolling the stone between his thick fingers. "I don't have to miss."

"I believe you," The Man in Black said quickly. His fingers grasped the hilt in a death grip. "So what happens now?"

"We face each other. Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons. Skill against skill alone."

"You mean," The Man in Black summarized. "You put down your rock and I put down my swords and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?"

Luffy raised the rock over his head. "I could kill you now."

"I think the odds are slightly in your favor at hand-fighting," The Man in Black said, slowly sheathing his sword and unbuckling his belt. He backed up, keeping his front to the giant as he placed his swords leaning against a large rock.

"It's not my fault for being the biggest and the strongest," Luffy commented plainly, tossing his rock away. "I don't even exercise."

The two men faced each other. The Man in Black tensed his legs, charging forward and slamming his entire body into Luffy's midsection. The giant didn't move an inch, grinning down at the confused Man in Black. Grunting with anger, the Man in Black lunged forward again, engulfing the giant in a huge hug, squeezing with all his power.

It was to no avail; he might as well have been trying to bend steel with his bare hands. Still, he persisted, growling low to pump adrenaline into his arms. This didn't appear to work either, so he finally released the giggling giant and glared up at him. "Are you just fiddling around with me or what."

"I just want you to feel like you're doing well." Luffy chuckled. "I hate for people to die embarrassed." Luffy lumbered toward the Man in Black, his arms wide open to embrace him. It was best to avoid those arms at all costs. He leapt forward and tumble rolled through his legs, landing in a crouch behind him. _Even without my swords, I'm still a swordsman,_ he thought, thanking his years of agility training.

"You're quick!" Luffy praised, whipping around faster than he thought possible for a giant.

"And a good thing, too."

"Why are you wearing a mask?" He asked as he lumbered toward him again, swiping those fists toward his face. The Man in Black ducked. "Were you burned by acid or something?"

"No, I didn't get burned by acid." _Swipe. Duck._ "I just don't want my face to be seen." _Swipe. Duck._

"Why?" _Swipe. Duck._

"Mind your own business." The Man in Black skittered to the side, landing one foot on a boulder and leaping onto Luffy's back piggy-back style, wrapping his muscled arms around the giant's neck. Luffy's arms waved around wildly, trying to unhook the troublesome tick attached to him.

Luffy began stumbling around blindly. "I just figured… why you'd give me so much trouble," he said as well as he could through the Man in Black's grip on his neck. His ankle caught on a small pebble and he stumbled backward.

_Oh crap,_ was all the Man in Black could think before he was squashed between a huge boulder and a four-hundred pound giant. He let out a heavy grunt. "What do you think?"

"Well, I haven't fought just one person in so long…" Luffy began to pry at the arms slowly tightening around his neck, grunting with every attempt. "I specialize in groups _grunt_ battling gangs for local charities _grunt _that kind of thing. _Grunt."_

"And why would that make such a –" Luffy shuffled back into another rock. The Man in Black's breath was forced from his lungs and he let out another forced cough. "Difurunce?"

Luffy's breathing was becoming strained, and slowly he dropped first to one knee, then the other. "Well you see… you use… different moves… when you're fighting…" He fell to his hands. "A dozen people… then when you only… have to… be worried… about… one…" The giant stopped fighting and he collapsed to the hard earth, unconscious.

The Man in Black crawled from his spot and stared at Luffy's motionless body. He had never known the Legendary Luffy to be so heartwarming. Fighting off gangs for charities? It seemed a little farfetched for a wrestling champion… ex-wrestling champion. Maybe he had been a little bit prejudiced but that was for another time.

The victor grabbed Luffy's arm and rolled the huge man onto his back, pressing his ear to Luffy's chest. The slight thumping of a heartbeat met his ears, and the Man in Black pulled back, staring at Luffy's relaxed face. "I don't envy the headache you'll have when you wake up," he said. "Have a good sleep and dream about giant wo –" He leaned down giving a sniff. "Dream about giant pieces of meat."

He jogged to the outcropping on which he had laid his three swords. He buckled them once again to his hip, smiling at the familiar weight as he stared once again at the ground to locate footprints. Finding a pair similar to those of the smaller ones he had followed to this point, joined now by a daintier pair, he gave a low chuckle and resumed his chase.

~X~X~X~

Prince Lucci placed one leather boot carefully into the footprint grained into the ground, followed by the other. He shuffled forward, twisting and finally coming to a stop next to a dilapidated building at the end of the ruins which stood at the top of the Gates of Justice.

"There was," he said. "A mighty duel." He glanced at the thousands of prints scattered around him. "It ranged all over. They were both masters." He climbed a large pile of mossy stones back to where his horse stood teathered to a wall.

Prince Lucci had been doing paperwork in his royal study when a servant had rushed to report his beloved Princess Robin's horse had been recovered with the Enies royal seal strapped to the saddle. Enraged, the prince immediately set sail for Enies with his ten best soldiers and his advisor and head of the guard, Jabra.

Count Jabra was a tall dark-skinned man with a Fu Manchu moustache and goatee. His long black hair braided into a thick queue that somewhat resembled a scorpion's tail. A thick scar ran across his left eye. He wore an off-yellow long sleeve shirt with a steel breastplate over his torso as well as leather trousers and boots. "Who won?" Jabra asked, a small pulling at his lips. "How did it end?"

"The loser ran off alone," Prince Lucci deduced, kneeling and examining a particularly large disturbance in the dirt as if a body had lain there. He followed a single pair of footprints heading off away from the ruins. "And the winner followed those footprints toward Enies."

"Should we track them both down?" Jabra asked, glee filling his voice at the thought of the hunt.

"The loser is nothing," Lucci said, glaring at his subordinate. "Only the Princess Robin matters." He now addressed all of his gathered men, taking on an princely air. "This was all planned by warriors of Enies! We must all be ready for whatever is ahead!"

Lucci mounted his black stallion, adjusting his reins to fit snugly in his hands. Jabra leaned over. "Do you think this could be a trap?" he asked.

Lucci stared at the Count. "I always think everything could be a trap. It's why I'm still alive."

That being said, the Prince spurred his horse into a strong canter, out of the ruins and in pursuit of the princess. Jabra motioned for his men to follow, and soon all twelve Oharans were on the trail of their missing princess. Jabra's veins boiled at the thought of another hunt, and he smiled widely, revealing two pointed canine teeth.

**Everything about the Ice Giants and the champion wrestler stuff is made up. I had to make the Man in Black somehow recognize Luffy so I wouldn't have to continuously call him "the giant" or "the man" since it's in the Man in Black's POV and he wouldn't know his name either way. **

**Anway. The race is on for the beautiful princess Robin! Reviews get you the next chapter so you know what to do!**

**Next Time:**

The Man in Black races after Spandam, the only remaining kidnapper left until Robin is finally liberated. However, Spandam doesn't prove as easy to defeat as the other two, and the Man in Black could be in trouble if he doesn't play is cards right. Meanwhile, Prince Lucci and Count Jabra are closing in quickly. Who will reach the Princess first? **Chapter 7 – The Battle of Wits**


	7. The Battle of Wits

**This is probably my second favorite part of the movie, the first being – can't tell you yet, just in case you haven't seen this movie and I don't want to give away any spoilers. **_**Hehe!**_** Anyway, this is from Robin's POV, so the flow should be graceful like the first few chapters. Yay! I won't say much but here we go! Spandam seems a little ooc in this chapter, but only because I had no idea how the real Spandam would deduce these things. Read, enjoy, and review! You know you want to.**

Chapter 7 – The Battle of Wits

Robin only had time to see a tall mountain in the distance covered in a lush green grassy color before Spandam blindfolded her. She sat on something hard, a rock perhaps, or maybe a fallen log, with her hands and feet tightly bound. She could see nothing but the occasional small iridescent ball of color that floated across her vision whenever she blinked, the dazzle from her last sight of the warm sun. She curled her toes in her boots, keeping her expression calm but screaming inside for someone, _anyone,_ to rescue her.

Spandam began pulling things from inside what Robin assumed to be his bag, setting something metal atop a hard surface. It clinked loudly, and it was soon followed by another clink, and another though the third was more solid as if it was a bottle of some sort.

Her captor completed his preparations by placing the cool steel of a blade against her throat. She stiffened, not daring to move even a millimeter. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours; Robin's back began to ache, yet she didn't dare to shift positions. Her lip began to bleed from biting it so hard, and the bottom of her blindfold became damp with unwillingly shed tears.

Finally, leaves began crunching in rapid succession, too quick to be an animal. The steps of a human being. For one, it could be Kaku, finally catching up to them, but Robin doubted this. Or it could be Luffy, but the kind giant's steps were much slower and heavier than these. The footsteps stopped. Which only means…

"So," Spandam spoke. "It is down to you and to me." The footsteps began again. "If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward."

The other person paused again. "Allow me to explain," said an unfamiliar voice, and Robin confirmed it in her mind to be the Man in Black who had been following them up the Gates of Justice.

"There's nothing to explain! You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen!"

Robin winced inwardly. Two men talking about her like she was simply an animal, like she was property.

"Maybe we can reach an agreement," said the Man in Black's voice.

"There is no arrangement." A voice full of scorn. Pause, and the Man in Black continued to move forward. "You're killing her."

The blade pressed against her neck harder, nicking the skin. She inhaled sharply, trembling ever so slightly as she felt a single bead of blood trickle down her neck. The other man's footsteps ceased, and the blade retracted.

"If no arrangement can be met, then we're at an impasse," said the Man in Black.

"I'm afraid so, you idiot," Spandam spat. "I can't compete with you physically, yet you are no match for my superior intellect."

"You're that smart?" The Man in Black's voice was skeptical, but curious in a mocking way. Robin imagined him with one hand stroking his chin, a sly smile curving his thin lips.

"Let's put it this way. Ever heard of Plato? Aristotle, Socrates?" There was a pause, during which Robin assumed the other man nodded. "Morons," Spandam continued, glee intruding in his tone.

"Really." Another pause. Robin waited, nervousness and despair filling her already broken heart. "In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits," The Man in Black finally announced. "If I am so unintelligent as you suggest, then you will have defeated me. The odds are in your favor."

"For the princess?" Pause. "To the death?" Pause. "I accept."

"Good. Pour the wine."

The blade was pulled from her neck, and Robin let out an exhausted sigh, letting most of the tension drain from her strained limbs. Spandam was a cautious man; he wouldn't accept this challenge if he knew he was going to lose. He was in constant fear for his own safety, so a challenge to the death spoke that he was mightily overconfident.

The footsteps resumed, and something clattered against a stone three times quickly. A stopper was popped, and liquid sloshed into wineglasses. There was more silence as Robin and Spandam awaited the Man in Black's terms. Clothing rustled as said Man in Black pulled something from inside his shirt. "Inhale this, but don't touch," he warned.

Spandam sniffed something. "I smell nothing, you stupid man," he taunted. "Is this a silly child's antic?"

"What you don't smell is called iocane powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is one of the world's most deadliest poisons."

Spandam humphed. Metal scraped against stone as the Man in Black removed the goblets from the table, probably to distribute the powder. Not being able to see was a horrible crime to humanity; Robin could only rely on her hearing to determine the events, and she wasn't sure if she would get them right.

The Man in Black apparently finished what he had been doing, for Robin heard the goblets set back on the stone slab that was their table. "Where is the poison?" he questioned. "The Battle of Wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink. Then we see who is right…" A pause for dramatic effect. It certainly worked; Robin's heart began beating faster. "And who is dead."

"It's so simple!" Spandam laughed. "All I have to do is divine from what I know about you: are you the sort of man who'd put the poison into his own cup or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own cup, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I clearly cannot choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool. You would have counted on it! So therefore I cannot choose the wine in front of me."

Robin was not following Spandam's ridiculous deductions. To even her knowledgeable mind, his logic and reasoning seemed a bit far-fetched. It was difficult to decipher what her captor was trying to say, and by the time she had realized what the first half of his statement meant, he had already completed his thought and the Man in Black had replied.

"Did you make your decision?" he asked, impatience edging his voice.

"Not remotely!" Spandam was on a roll now. "Because Iocane comes from Drum Kingdom, the legendary medical country which specializes in both medicines and toxins! Drum is full trouble-making doctors who have been often arrested on multiple accounts of human experimentation. This would make them untrustworthy to treat the sick citizens, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

"So you're not as dumb as you look."

"Wait 'til I get going!" Spandam didn't seem to hear the remainder of the insult. "Where was I again?"

"Drum Kingdom."

"Yes, Drum! And you must have expected me to know where the poison came from, so I cannot choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you!" Spandam yelled, his voice rising. "You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong. So you could've put the poison into your own goblet, counting on your strength to save you, so I clearly cannot choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also beaten my swordsman, which means you must have studied. And in your studies you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have to put the poison as far away from you as possible, so I _clearly _cannot choose the wine in front of me!"

Spandam's voice was getting nervous; Robin would be correct in the assumption that the man had no idea where the poison is. She could practically imagine spittle flying from his lips as he desperately stalled for time.

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something," The Man in Black said, his tone humerously impressed. "It won't work."

"It has worked! You've given everything away! I know where the poison is!"

"Then make your choice!"

"I will! I choose – " Spandam paused, letting out a quick gasp. "What in the world can that be!"

The Man in Black grunted, cloth sliding across rock, turning to face whatever Spandam had supposedly seen. Robin strained her ears, picking up the gentle clack of a wine goblet against a stone table. "I don't see anything," the Man in Black said suspiciously.

"I could have sworn I saw something," Spandam muttered, giggles creasing his voice.

The Man in Black caught on to this. "What's so funny."

"I'll tell you in a minute," Spandam chuckled. "Anyway, let's drink. Me from my glass and you from yours!"

The two men removed their glasses from the stone table; at least that is what Robin assumed happened in the silence that ensued from Spandam's last sentence to the light slurping a minute later. The goblets were returned to the table. Not even ten seconds passed before Spandam loudly burst into obnoxious laughter, pounding on Robin's ears.

"You guessed wrong," The Man in Black said calmly.

"You only think I guessed wrong!" Spandam yelled happily. "That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha ha, you fool! You fell for the oldest trick in the book! The most famous is never to get involved in a land war in Alabasta, but only slightly less well known is this: never go against a Lobbian when _death_ is on the line!" Spandam roared with laughter.

Suddenly, his voice was cut off. Not like a transition from a moan to a whisper and silence, but a loud laugh sliced into silence. One moment there, the other gone. Something large slumped to the ground, bumping across the hard earth. Robin moved her head curiously in the direction of the sound.

Soft leather was pressed against the back of her head as the victor untied her blindfold. The cloth fell away from her eyes and she finally beheld her pursuer in person.

Only his eyes were visible in his face. A dark green in color, they were hard and unyielding, calculating, and intelligent all rolled into one. Her eyes roved over his straight jaw line, roving over his slightly pointed nose and the barest trace of facial hair on his chin. Strapped to a belt were three swords, slapping against one another as he moved. That white one seemed achingly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"No one to be trifled with," was the abrupt answer, and the Man in Black looked down to begin untying her hands. "That is all you need to know."

"And to think," Robin whispered as he started on her bound feet. Her eyes roved to Spandam's slumped form on the other side of a small rock he had been using as a chair. His skin was pale, the ghost of a laugh still etched on his lifeless face. "All along it was your cup that was poisoned."

"They were both poisoned." The Man in Black pulled Robin to her feet with firm and gentle hands. "I've spent the last few years developing immunity to iocane powder."

That being said, her rescuer grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, taking off away from the murder sight and down a large hill, out of sight of any prying eyes.

~X~X~X~

Lucci dismounted, handing his reins to Jabra, who took them with a low grunt of impatience. The prince knelt beside a large clump of flattened grass outlined by other stalks of its kind standing tall. He ran his hand across the imprint, shifting the dirt between his fingers. "Someone has beaten a giant," he concluded, standing and watching the landscape. "There will be great suffering in Enies if she dies."

Prince Lucci leapt onto his black steed and kicked the animal in the side. The white pigeon he carried took flight, soaring high above the Oharan Royal Army as they cantered in the direction three sets of footprints could be clearly seen.

Lucci stared ahead of him with clear confidence and, though no one could see it, an evil grin on his princely features.

**I do not understand Vizinni/Spandam's reasoning at all in this scene, so I transferred that into Robin's mind to avoid having to explain it. *phew* Anyway, please read and review, much obliged.**

**Next Time:  
**All three of the kidnappers have been defeated by the mysterious Man in Black, and now Robin is on the run with this man as Lucci closes in. When the swordsman and princess pause for a respite, Robin accuses her rescuer to be the infamous Dread Pirate Mihawk! The Man in Black's identity is revealed. **Chapter 8 - The Pirate**


	8. The Pirate

**This chapter is dedicated to NinjaShiek, who has been asking about this chapter since Robin's kidnapping. I hope she enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please bear with me on the slow updates. School, anyone? Junior year, anyone? Yeah, thought so. Never go back. NEVAH!**

**Anyway. On to the story! Read, review, and enjoy. I do not own One Piece nor the Princess Bride.**

Chapter 8 – The Pirate

"Catch your breath."

Robin released a small gasp as she sat heavily on a large rock. Her dress was ripped and shredded at the hem, the sequence falling from the fabric. She and the Man in Black stood on the platform of a high cliff, large rocks and boulders protruding from the hard ground. In the distance, the hills of Enies could barely be seen through the foggy sky. A river cut through the landscape below like a blue snake against a desert dune.

"If you'll release me, whatever you ask for ransom you'll get it, I promise you!" Robin cried, nursing her raw wrists. The rope binding her had bitten into her skin and red marks bracleted her hands.

The Man in Black, who had been fingering his swords, crossed his arms and leaned against a huge flat boulder opposite her. He laughed, a deep and chilling sound but yet airy and amused at the same time. Robin despised it. "And what is that worth, the promise of a woman? You're very funny."

"I was giving you a chance," Robin defiantly replied. "It doesn't matter where you take me. There is no greater hunter than Prince Lucci. He could track a falcon on a cloudy day. He will find you!"

His eyes became dark and unreadable. "You think your dearest love will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love!" Robin scoffed, horrified at even the suggestion of loving a man such as Lucci. "And yes, he will save me, that I know."

The Man in Black unhitched himself from the rock and approached her, his expression hard and wary. "You admit you do not love your fiancé."

"He knows I don't love him."

"Are not capable of love is what you mean."

Robin blinked, staring up at her new captor curiously. _Not capable?_ She wondered. _I certainly was capable many years ago, but not now. Never again shall I love. _Still, she was angry that this man could even think of suggesting that something as fragile as a woman's heart could not be capable of something as delicate and heartwarming as love.

She stood, gripping her dress in tight hands. She strode to the Man in Black, thrusting herself right in his face, glaring at him with hard eyes. "I have loved far more than a killer like yourself could ever dream!"

He raised his hand sharply as if to slap her, and she turned her head to lessen the blow, squeezing her eyes together tightly and biting her lip. Still, the blow did not fall, and she slowly opened her eyes to face him again.

"That was a warning," he said, his tone suggesting him as deeply annoyed. "Next time my hand flies, it won't miss. Where I come from there are penalties when a woman lies."

Robin backed away, resuming her spot on the rock. "Where do you come from?"

The man turned away, staring out at the Enies landscape as a sudden wind blew loose ends of his bandanna around his neck. "Nowhere. I don't have a place to return to."

Robin looked to her boots. "I see. Neither do I. It appears we have something in common."

There was silence on the man's end. He kept his arm resting on the hilts of his three swords, a habit of his she presumed. Still, he didn't appear to be a demon on the outside, merely a human like everyone else. However, he had also defeated Kaku, Luffy and Spandam all single handedly. This man was no one to be trifled with.

They did not speak for another minute before the Man in Black finally turned, gripping her arm tightly. "We'll move on," he said, and they once again began running along the high cliff. Robin didn't know where they were going, but she knew Lucci would come for her soon, and this nightmare would be over.

_~X~X~X~_

Lucci laid a hand against the lavender-haired man's neck. No pulse beat under his fingers, and his skin was cold. His last laugh was an eerie sight on the dead man's face. The Prince looked over, his eyes resting on the small white container resting between the two half-empty wine goblets.

He picked it up gingerly, careful not to touch the substance. He raised it to his nose, taking a whiff. No odor whafted from the container, which could only mean one thing.

"Iocane," he announced, placing the poison back where he had found it for any unfortunate soul. "I'd bet my life on it."

Lucci stood, his expert eyes roving over the site. "And there are the princess's footprints!" he pointed out, and sure enough, impressions in the grass led away from the scene and continuing on toward Enies. "She's alive, or was an hour ago. If she is dead when I find her, I will be very put out."

The prince once again mounted his horse, and he with his royal company galloped after the princess and whomever had captured her.

_~X~X~X~_

Robin and the Man in Black stopped for another respite alongside a deep gully, several yards below them. On either side stood mighty trees, their leaves already turning color so the land was alight with the aura of autumn. Though the two travelers paid the sight no mind, and they simply caught their breath.

"Rest." Said the Man in Black, setting Robin down on a fallen log. He ignored her then, walking off a few paces. She contemplated running, but the sign that he had moved away proved that he knew she wouldn't escape. Even if she did, Robin wouldn't get far before he recaptured her.

"I know who you are," she said. "Your cruelty reveals everything." He turned to face her, arms crossed. "You're the Dread Pirate Mihawk, aren't you!?"

He grinned, spreading his arms wide in a mock bow. "With pride. What can I do for you?"

"You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces." Robin growled. Now that she had finally discovered his identity, anger had begun building inside her. This was the man who five years ago wrenched out her heart and crushed it, the man who murdered Zoro out at sea, the man who killed her love.

"Tch," he muttered. "Hardly complimentary. "Why unleash your venom on me?"

"You killed my love," was all Robin could say, the hatred and resentment building up inside her. But only sadness stopped her from lashing out, sadness at knowing Zoro would not want to her avenge him. He had led a good life and wouldn't want Robin to ruin hers for his sake.

"It's possible," said Mihawk dismissively. "I've killed a lot of people." He began pacing, walking slowly around behind her. "Who was this love of yours? Ugly, rich, a stupid Prince of Retardia?" He sat a crevice between two thick braches on a fallen tree.

"No!" Robin whipped around, the anger slowly draining from her body. "He was a farm boy. Poor." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Poor and perfect. With eyes like the sea after a storm." Zoro's smiling image came to her, appearing just as he had when he left. His green eyes were alight with a gentle happiness, and she suddenly felt a pressure behind her eyes. She blinked away the tears and continued. "Oh the high seas your ship attacked, and the Dread Pirate Mihawk never takes prisoners and never leaves survivors."

"I can't afford to make exceptions," said Mihawk in an explanatory tone. "I mean once word leaks out that a pirate's gone soft, people begin to disobey you and then it's all work, work, work, all the time. I hate working."

"You mock my pain!" Robin's voice cracked, and a single tear escaped its duct, carving a shining path down her face.

"Life _is_ pain, Highness," Mihawk interrupted. "Anyone who says different is selling something." The pirate rose, once again pacing back around to her front. "I think I remember this farm boy of yours. "This would be, what, five years ago?" Robin said nothing, only staring at a single spot on the horizon and avoiding his gaze. "Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you can say will upset me."

"He died well, if that pleases you." Mihawk continued. His voice had lost its sharp edge, and now assumed a sadder tone. "No bribe attempts or pathetic blubbering. He simply said, 'please. Please, I need to live.'" He turned to face her. "It was the please that caught me. I asked him what was so important for him here. 'A girl,' he replied. And he proceeded to tell of a girl with surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you."

_Zoro_, Robin wept internally, yet kept her face passive. Hearing the tale of his last moments, that he had been thinking of her, warmed her soul. She held a hand to her heart, bowing her head. Yet Mihawk had not completed his tale, and continued.

"You should thank me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

Robin rose, her back straight and chin high. "What what am I?" she questioned, daring him to reply.

Mihawk dared, his voice regaining its harsh component, and unless she was mistaken, anger. "Faithfulness he spoke of, your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly, when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince at the same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead!?"

"You mocked me once, never do it again!" She yelled. "I died that day!"

A horse's whinny suddenly cut through their conversation, and Mihawk turned. Robin followed his gaze, and she could see ten horses cantering on a hilltop behind them from whence they had come. She immediately recognized Prince Lucci's deep velvet traveling cloak, and Count Jabra's yellow riding tunic.

Mihawk seemed fixated on the oncoming royals, one hand moving to his sword. Robin glared at the back of his head, all her anger once again fueled by his mockery. "And you can die too for all I care!?

She shoved him, and the pirate lost his footing. He fell to the side, tumbling quickly down the hill toward the gulley. He shouted something, and it took Robin a moment to realize what it was. The words were long and drawn out as he tumbled down into the ravine, but still her heart stopped.

"As…. You…. Wish!"

She began to jump after him, but something made her stop. He could of course had forced those words from Zoro's lips before killing him and planned pose as her love to win her trust. But no, she could see it now, just barely. Mihawk's bandanna had fallen, and she could easily see the flash of green where it had detatched.

"Oh, what have I done?" she cried, and wasted no time to jump after him. Her body hit the ground and she let out a pained grunt. Robin twisted in ways she never dreamed possible, tumbling and rolling uncontrollably down the steep hill. Her head pounded and her body ached everywhere. She could hear him grunting and groaning as he also experienced the same.

He finally came to a stop at the bottom of the gully, spread-eagled and eyes closed. Robin tumbled over in a last sumersault before sliding a few more feet and stopping. The world twisted and warped around her, and her head pounded with headache. Robin's entire body felt bruised, and it pained her to move. But…

_~X~X~X~_

Lucci glared down at the small clearing where he had distinctly seen two people, one in black and the other a dark-haired woman in a bright red dress. Princess Robin had been there, and she had suddenly vanished. "They disappeared," he informed his squadron. "He must have seen us closing in. Which might account for his panicking due to error. Unless I am wrong, and I'm never wrong, they're heading straight into the Fire Swamp."

Jabra let out a bark of laughter. "You think that scrawny cook would be screaming out his pathetic professions right now?"

"Yes, probably," said Lucci distractedly.

"That punk wanted to come along so bad he grabbed my leg and wouldn't let go," the Count continued. "But luckily he has a dartboard right on his face! I worked on my aim, and it's amazing. Kid was screaming."

"Not now, Jabra," interrupted Lucci. He kicked his horse into a gallop, and the group continued forward.

_~X~X~X~_

Robin looked over, and she could barely make out the dark form of the pirate a few feet away. He, too, looked dazed, but well enough to pull himself up and shift over to her, pulled Robin into a gentle sitting position. Her vision stopped spinning, and she immediately recognized the green hair, high eyebrows and warm eyes, though now they were lined with a cold fury. But still, he was here, and she didn't care.

"Can you move at all?" Zoro whispered, a finger stroking the line of her jaw.

"Move?" Robin gasped. You're alive. If you want, I could fly." She wrapped her arms around him, and the two reunited lovers embraced tightly, never to let go. Robin reveled in the feeling of once again having his warm body pressed against hers, and she finally released all the tears inside her, happy and angry.

Zoro finally pulled away, running his fingers through her long hair. "I told you to believe in me, and I would come," he said. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I thought you were dead," Robin cried.

Zoro wiped a tear with his thumb. "Death can't stop me. All it can do is delay me for a while."

Robin stared into his eyes, folding her fingers around the back of his muscular neck. "I will never doubt again."

"There won't ever be a need."

They leaned closer, and Zoro pressed his lips against hers. She ace –

"Aw no."

_~X~X~X~_

"What is it?" Garp asked, annoyed once again at being interrupted.

"They're kissing again." Ace wrinkled his nose. "Do we have to hear the kissing part?"

"You know, someday maybe you won't mind as much."

Ace took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a gracious lunch made by his mother. "Skip to the Fire Swamp! That sounded awesome."

Grandpa Garp let out an irritated sigh, turning a few pages. "Fine, fine. You're sick, so I'll appease you." He ran his finger down the page. "Ah, here we go."

_Zoro and Robin raced along the ravine floor…_

**Review with a smiley face if you caught the reference to Retardia. Congratulations, you get a cookie!**

**And if you have questions about Mihawk's story about Zoro's "death" then I shall explain it. The original line is "'True Love,' he replied." I changed it to "a girl" because I have a special plan for that little phrase. Don't you worry about it! Not for a while yet, though.**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**Next Time:  
**Robin and Zoro have finally been reunited, but their reunion will be cut short because Prince Lucci is hot on their trail. Desperate, Zoro and Robin race into the Fire Swamp, where terrors beyond imagining await them. **Chapter 9 – The Fire Swamp**


	9. The Fire Swamp

**This is the part where it gets interesting. The dreaded Fire Swamp; no one ever returns! Muahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 9 – The Fire Swamp

Zoro and Robin raced along the ravine floor. The air around them grew hotter with every step, and Robin found it hard to breathe. Her damp hair was sticking to her forehead as she prespired, and her steps became slower and sluggish as a snail. Only the thought of Zoro suddenly alive, here with her hand in his soft grip, she could do anything, and Robin forced herself to continue.

Ahead loomed the dark forest known as the Fire Swamp, where those who went in never came out. Rumors were spread through the land about its contents; tales of giant monkeys and ROUSes, though the creatures' exact appearances were unknown. Still, only the first line of trees was visible, and the rest of the woods were shrouded in darkness.

A horse's neigh echoed through the valley, and Zoro skidded to a stop, Robin panting beside him. They looked up and could see a cavalry of ten cantering across the top of the hill high above them. "Ha!" Zoro yelled. "Your pig-fiancé is too late!" He turned, a maniacal grin curling his face as he stared before them. "A few more steps and we'll be safe inside the Fire Swamp."

He began running again, and Robin hiked up her skirt and followed. "We'll never survive!" she panted.

"Nonsense. You're just saying that because no one ever has."

The first step into the thick forest was nearly impossible for Robin. Zoro quite literally had to drag her inside with the point of either dying with him in the forest or forever wed to that tyrant. The first step became easier.

The trees' thick black trunks stretched easily ten men across, reaching up high above the two lovers' heads. Their branches intertwined with one another and blocked out the sun so only a few rays could penetrate the dark canopy. Rope-like vines draped from branch to branch, Spanish moss hanging from the wet surface and sliding eerily over Robin's head as she ducked under them. The ground squished beneath her feet, and with every step a putrid scent wafted to her nostrils. The air was silent and dead around them, and the only noise Robin could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears and the occasional howl of some animal.

"It's not that bad."

Robin stared dumbfounded at Zoro, who was staring around him with genuine interest. He caught her gaze and stared back innocently. It appeared to take him a moment before he finally realized the meaning behind her skeptical eyes.

"Well, I'm not saying I want to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually pretty nice."

A groaning sound echoed around them, followed by something crashing to the ground. Zoro winked at her and gave a warm smile, continuing to walk. Robin gripped onto him, fingers unrelenting from the cloth of his shirt. They continued forward for several paces, when suddenly several thumping sounds met her ears, like someone was jumping up and down rapidly on an air compressor, and a pillar of flame suddenly spurted from the ground at Robin's foot.

She let out a bloodcurdling shriek as the hem of her gown caught fire. She kicked at the flame and it refused to quench, only growing larger as it consumed most of her gown. Zoro practically pushed her onto a log and began beating the flames out with his hands, rubbing the singed cloth until every flame had been smothered.

Robin panted, staring at his shiny pink hands. He masked them quickly and helped her to her feet, smiling. "Well that was an adventure. You're not hurt, are you?"

Robin swallowed hard. "No. You?"

Zoro shook his head, though Robin could tell he was lying. "Are you ready?"

Robin stared down at her red gown, not even considerable as a gown any longer; it hung in tatters around her legs. She leaned over and gripped the still warm cloth and began to pull, ripping the red fabric around until her once floor-length dress now only reached the middle of her thigh. She dropped the useless remains to the ground. "Yes, I'm ready."

Zoro shrugged. "Well, I will say one thing. The Fire Swamp certainly does keep you on your toes."

The couple continued for what seemed like hours to Robin. The vines had grown meddlesome, and in annoyance, Zoro had taken out his black blade, the one he told her was called 'Shusui' and began hacking away at the stringy plants. Soon the blade was covered in a thin film of plant slime and dew, about which Zoro seemed unhappy.

Finally, Robin struck up the courage to ask, "So how did you survive? The Dread Pirate Mihawk, I mean."

Zoro stopped, lowering his sword and looking back at her. "It's a funny story, really. Do you want the long version or the condensed one?"

"Whichever. I just want to know."

"This will all soon be a happy memory," Zoro began, continuing forward as he hacked away. "Because Mihawk's ship _Revenge_ is anchored at the far end. And I, as you know, am Mihawk."

"But how is that possible?" Robin queried, ducking under a tree limb. "Mihawk has been pirating the seas for twenty years, and you only left me five years ago."

"I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks," Zoro chuckled, holding out a quick hand for Robin to stop, and she did just as a Flame Spout suddenly erupted. When it had died, he began again. "See, what I told you before about saying 'please' was true. It intrigued Mihawk, as did my description of you. Finally, Mihawk decided something. He said, 'Alright, Zoro. I've never had a valet; you can try it for tonight. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.'" Robin inhaled sharply. "But he didn't, obviously. Still, three years he said that. 'Good night, Zoro. Good work, sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' It was a fine time for me. I was learning to fence, fight, anything anyone would teach me. Mihawk and I eventually became friends." Zoro stopped again. "And then it happened."

"What?" Robin prodded curiously. "Go on."

"Well, Mihawk had grown so rich, he wanted to retire. So he took me to his cabin, and told me his secret," Zoro continued. "'I am not the Dread Pirate Mihawk,' he said. 'My name is Raleigh. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Mihawk, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real Dread Pirate Mihawk, either. He name was Shanks. The real Mihawk has been retired for fifteen years living like a king in Mariejois."

"Mariejois?" Robin repeated, moving a vine from Zoro's way.

"Thank you," he nodded. "Then he explained that the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Zoro. So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew, and he stayed aboard for a while as first mate, all the time calling me Mihawk. Once the crew believed our scheme, he left the ship and I've been Mihawk ever since." Zoro stopped again, turning to stare into Robin's mesmerized eyes. "Except now that we're together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Does that make sense?"

Robin nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Zoro's tale seemed so far-fetched, it was nearly impossible to believe. However, she detected no sign of false conduct, no slips of the tongue to suggest his untrustworthy story. But no matter how one looked at it, the only thing that mattered was that by some miracle, Zoro was alive, and that was good enough for her.

She walked forward again, and the ground suddenly gave way beneath her. With a cry, she suddenly disappeared into the ground, the white sand sliding up over her body and closing above her head. She dared not breathe for inhaling the sand, and her eyes remained closed. The earth was closing in on all sides, and Robin felt as if a giant hand was squeezing the very life from her body, but she could do nothing. Now, after all this waiting, she would die just after her reuniting. Fate did not seem to care for her.

Something wrapped around her chest firmly, maneuvering her immobile body to something more firm. She gripped onto the object, immediately recognizing his warm back. He shifted, pulling upward on something. She buried her face into his back to keep from screaming; her lungs were bursting inside her chest from lack of oxygen, and Robin could only last a few more seconds.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted from around her as she and Zoro broke the surface of the quicksand, gasping and coughing. They hung suspended half in and half out of the deadly sand, Zoro with his hands wrapped around a thick vine attached to a tree branch high above. After regaining some breath, he began pulling again and dumped Robin onto the more firm forest floor, pulling himself up beside her.

The sticky sand was plastered all around their skin, and it burned whenever it was rubbed, but that did not stop Robin from pulling Zoro into a hug, her chest heaving as she still struggled to regain lost air. He rubbed her back, and it felt good. His pace slowed a bit, but it was nothing Robin concerned herself with.

Robin was beginning to doubt that she and Zoro could survive the Fire Swamp. What with the flame spouts and quick sands and the infamous R.O.U.S.s yet to be revealed, this was all a bit too much for Robin. "We'll never succeed," she whispered, releasing a few tears. "We may as well die here."

"No, no." Zoro pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders as they stood. "We've already succeeded. I mean, what are the terrors of the Fire Swamp? One, the flame spurt. No problem. There's a popping sound before each one, we can avoid that. Two, the lightning quicksand, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that as well."

Trust Zoro to always add a bit of humor to the situation; but poking at her near-death experience was a bit irksome. Still, he was leaving out one crucial detail. "Zoro, what about the R.O.U.S.s?"

"Rabbits of Unusual Size?" Zoro smirked confidently. "I don't think they exist."

A brown blur suddenly sped past Robin's vision, and Zoro disappeared from her side as it crashed into him. Both collapsed to the ground, Zoro pinned beneath a massive ball of fur that was an R.O.U.S. The creature was huge and bear-like, with two giant ears twitching on its head. Two massive paws gripped both of Zoro's shoulders, claws digging into the skin and causing him to cry out as he kicked at the creature's stomach in vain. It snarled, revealing its pointed white teeth.

Robin could only stumble back as she watched him desperately try and keep the creature's teeth away from him. It was nearly impossible for him to move, and Zoro wasn't having much luck. With a growl, it overpowered his halved strength and sank its teeth into his already pierced shoulders. He yelled, pulling at its mouth.

Robin couldn't bear it any more. Without thinking, she gripped a large thick twig from the ground and gripped it tightly in both hands. Before courage failed her, she swung and cracked the stick against the R.O.U.S's back. It stopped and released Zoro's shoulder, staring at her with red eyes gleaming and teeth dripping with blood.

It lost interest in Zoro and stepped off the wounded man, pacing forward to glare at the woman. She forced herself to stay strong, keep the creature's attention until Zoro could draw his swords. To her, the creature mostly resembled a bear, which was to be expected. Rumors told of the R.O.U.S species to be rabbits the size of bears, but with all the agility of the smaller animal.

She raised her stick as it growled, beginning to swipe at her with claws extended. It suddenly howled, and Robin was relieved to see Zoro pulling one of his blades from the huge rabbit's backside. He held two of his swords in either hand, but he was wounded. His burns from quenching her dress plus the teeth and claw marks on both shoulders. She could see him using every ounce of his willpower to not cry out in pain.

The creature rambled toward him, and he lashed out with his sword. It jumped out of the way, leaping behind the swordsman too fast for him to see. Robin only had to blink and the creature had once again pinned Zoro to the ground, both swords thrown from his reach. He gripped the sides of its head and pulled it over him so it landed upside down across. It retaliated, once again leaping for him.

The two rolled along the ground, each delivering severe blows. Finally, through the crackling of leaves and wounded cries of both wrestlers, Robin detected the distinct popping sound that was the signal of a flame spurt. Zoro seemed to hear it as well, because he began rolling again to the right. A fountain of flame suddenly shot from the ground as the R.O.U.S. was forced atop it.

Zoro released the oversized rabbit and scrambled away as it screamed in pain, its fur lit on fire. It writhed on the ground, desperately trying to pat out the flames. Zoro drew his remaining sword and thrust it into the creature's chest, ending its life.

He stared at its lifeless form for a moment before turning to face Robin. A fire within his eyes slowly burned, a fire that kindled the lust of murder that lay dormant within every man. As she watched, the fire died, and Zoro's eyes once again returned to the soft dark green she had come to love so very much. Her eyes roved over his torn sleeves, bloody shoulders and shiny pink hands. Tears began pricking her eyes.

"No, stop that," he muttered, going over to retrieve his other two swords. "Don't cry. I'm not dead, and we're nearly out of here. That's the time to cry. Okay?"

Robin ignored him and cried silent tears, which he promptly wiped away with a gentle thumb. He leaned down and kissed away her remaining fear and sorrow until she felt none at all, only a sense of liberty and peace.

_~X~X~X~_

Leaves crunched gently under their feet as the eerie trees of the Fire Swamp began to thin and light finally penetrated the dark canopy. The leaves grew orange and yellow and many different a color, and the air grew cooler as the fires of the swamp were left behind. Birds chirped to each other merrily from tree to tree, flitting about one another as they sped off.

Zoro and Robin emerged into a light autumn setting, the air crisp and devoid of sulfuric gasses. The lethal swamp was only a memory now, and Robin felt an overwhelming joy in her heart to have survived its horrors.

"We did it," she breathed.

"Was that so bad?" Zoro joked, pulling her closer.

"No, a walk in the park," she teased back, and began to raise her face to his.

Suddenly, footsteps that were not their own suddenly broke the resounding silence, and several horses suddenly surrounded the couple, each with a rider in shining armor upon their backs, bearing the crest of the Enies Army. The men raised their spears and arrows positioned directly at them, and Zoro reached for his sword.

"Surrender!" A voice yelled, and Robin looked up to be met with the cold eyes of Prince Lucci atop his black stallion. His gaze found hers, and she shrank behind Zoro's back. Count Jabra trotted up beside him, and grinned manaically.

"You want to surrender to me?" said he. "Very well, I accept."

"I give you full marks for bravery," Lucci retorted. "Don't make yourself a fool."

"But how will you capture us?" Zoro continued. "We know the secrets of the Fire Swamp. We could live there quite happily for some time, so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit."

A tiny vein popped at Lucci's temple. "I'll tell you once again, surrender!"

"It won't happen."

"For the last time…"

"Death first!"

Lucci stopped, his expression intrigued. "Very well. I shall tell the world, should they ask, and you begged for death at my hand and I, the merciful Prince Lucci of Enies, obliged. To arms."

The soldiers raised their crossbows. Zoro's stance remained undaunted, staring confidently at the irked prince. Robin stared around her anxiously, one hand gripping Zoro's arm tightly.

"Fi – "

"Sir! Please, stop!"

Everyone turned to see one of the shoulders drop his weapon. With shaking hands, he reached up and undid his helmet, pulling it from his head to reveal striking blonde hair falling over his left eye and a curiously shaped eyebrow over his right. He watched the prince warily, his Adam's apple rising and falling rapidly with every gulp.

"Sanji?" Robin whispered.

"What's that punk doing here?" Zoro muttered softly.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" Lucci asked, calm fury in his tone.

The young blonde dismounted his chestnut. "Yes, sir. But I had to come, sir. I had to find the princess for myself."

"And why was that?"

Sanji joined Zoro and Robin in the center of the soldier ring, his hands outstretched as if to protect them. "If you had issued the order to fire, the princess would have been shot as well."

Lucci pulled his lips into a half-grimace.

"Do you promise not to hurt them?" Sanji continued.

"What was that?" Lucci growled.

"What was that?" Zoro echoed, confused.

Robin caught on to the younger man's ploy. "If we surrender," she said, stepping forward. "And I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?"

"I could care less what happens to this jerk," Sanji muttered so only she and Zoro could hear. Zoro growled something at Sanji in return, but Robin was too focused on Lucci's reply to pay any attention.

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt again," was the solemn reply, the prince's right hand raised in vow.

"He is a sailor on the pirate ship _Revenge._ Promise to return him to his ship."

"I swear it will be done." Lucci glared at Sanji. "Bring her to me."

Sanji hesitated for only a brief moment before gently taking Robin's arm and leading her towards Lucci's stallion. The prince leaned over toward Count Jabra and whispered something in his ear, and the Count nodded. Robin mounted Lucci's steed and positioned herself behind him. The prince pulled the horse's head and began trotting in the opposite direction, and she looked over her shoulder at Zoro's shrinking form.

_~X~X~X~_

Zoro watched as the prince's horse disappeared behind a tiny copse of trees, followed by half the tiny army that surrounded them. The pirate was angry; having been just reunited with his woman, only to be ripped apart from her once again, the bond between them severed by a man with a pigeon on his shoulder.

He and the blonde stood shoulder to shoulder as the man in the yellow vest trotted up to them, grinning an evil grin. "Soldier," he said, addressing Sanji. "You are to help me escort this man to his ship."

"We are men of action," Zoro interrupted, grinning knowingly. "Lies do not become us."

"Well spoken sir," the man smiled widely. "Your destination is not a pirate ship but the Pit of Despair, where no man has ever returned completely sane."

Zoro ignored the man, instead focusing on the man's curiously pointed teeth. The pirate grinned wider, an action noticed by the man, who questioned Zoro's humored grin. "You have pointed teeth, a trait belonging to werewolves," said he. "Someone is looking for you."

The man did not take kindly to this. In one fluid motion, he drew his sword and bashed the hilt against Zoro's skull. A sharp pain erupted in his head, and Zoro collapsed to the forest floor, unconscious.

**Did anyone recognize the R.O.U.S as the giant man-eating bunnies from Drum Kingdom only brown? That's what they are, because I couldn't think of any other vicious over-sized creatures in the One Piece world. Anyway, I hope I did okay with that. We'll see.**

**Anyway, please review, and the next chapter will be released soon!**

**Next time:  
**Robin and Zoro have survived the infamous fire swamp, only to be separated once again by Prince Lucci and his guard. While Robin returns to the palace, Zoro is sent to the Pit of Despair, where no man has returned sane. What goes on inside, and what is the Machine? **Coming up: Chapter 10 – The Pit of Despair**


	10. The Pit of Despair

**Sorry for the wait; **** I seem to be doing this a lot, don't I? Apologizing. But I suppose that's the only way I can avoid the wrath of my readers. And the other way is to update! So there we go.**

**This chapter was very fun to write, not just because I enjoy torturing the characters. But just because. I dunno. But anyway, I doubt any of you read these A/Ns. But one more thing:**

**FUNimation releases season 4 voyage 2 of One Piece English Dub on October 30th this month! Be sure to purchase it so we can support FUNi! I know you probably prefer Jap dub, but I like both equally.**

**So _now _I'll stop chattering and get on with the chapter. Don't forget to review! :D**

Chapter 10 – The Pit of Despair

Zoro woke to the sound of a door opening. At least, he thought he was awake; the room he was in was far too dim lit for him to make out anything except the ceiling, the only thing in his vision at all. It took a few strains of his neck muscles to realize he was strapped to some sort of wooden plank, thick leather straps binding his ankles, wrists, waist and forehead to the board.

His torso felt chilly, and his shoulders throbbed. His throat was dry as parchment, and he swallowed a few times to moisten it, though it did little good; his saliva glands were dried as well; it must be some sort of drug.

Whoever had entered wherever he lay was shuffling around him, clanking things around. Water was poured into a glass, a dishrag wetted down, and the footsteps approached him, and suddenly a stark-white face appeared over him.

The albino man had a child-like round face framed by long pinkish-purple hair that to Zoro somewhat resembled an octopus. The man's eyes and lips were outlined in a deep purple makeup, making his features seem sunken deep into his face. He wore only what looked like a cotton pillowcase that had been dragged through mud and left in the laundry for several days, and it smelled as such as well.

"YOIYOI!" The Albino chanted. "You do not look well!"

Zoro wanted to retort with a smart-alec comment, but resisted the urge. "Where am I?"

The Albino pulled a moist rag from the bowl of water in his hand and began dabbing it against the bound man's shoulder wounds. "The Pit of Despair," he explained. "Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick."

To test this theory, Zoro yanked at the chain binding his left hand, and sure enough, it didn't even budge. The Albino smirked at him.

"And don't dream of being rescued either. The only way in is secret, and only the prince, the count, and I know how to get in and out."

There was a moan to Zoro's left, and he shifted his neck awkwardly until he could see another figure strapped to a similar board, a cut bleeding on his head. The swordsman instantly recognized him.

"What the heck is Sanji doing here?" he growled.

The Albino shrugged and switched to Zoro's other shoulder. "I don't know. Was brought in with you. No one tells me anything. What'd you do to make Prince Lucci angry? Probably something stupid like kidnapping the princess."

Zoro said nothing, and was left to grovel in his own thoughts. The Albino continued talking and treating his wounds. The throbbing had ceased and he began to feel a bit better. It was a sudden thought that occurred to him that made him finally speak again.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"YOIYOI!" was the confirmation.

"Then I'll be here until I die?"

"Until they kill you, yeah. And when you do, would you please say hello to my mother in heaven for me?"

"Then why bother curing me?"

"The prince and the count always insist on everyone being healthy before they're broken."

"So it's torture."

A new voice suddenly entered the conversation, and Zoro looked over again to see Sanji fully conscious, his one visible eye widening in slight horror. The Albino nodded triumphantly and began patting down Zoro's wounds with more vigor.

"I can cope with torture," Zoro said confidently with a wide grin. The Albino laughed aloud to himself, a strange sound. The swordsman looked over. "Don't believe me?"

The Albino snorted. "You survived the Fire Swamp, so you must be very brave, but no one withstands –" his eyes widened for dramatic effect. "_The Machine._"

The Albino moved away, leaving only Zoro and Sanji to exchange glances. The other looked a bit terrified but also calm at the same time. Zoro however was determined to prove himself, and only glared as if to say, _Suck it up. If you're a man than endure it._

Sanji nodded as best he could, and Zoro resumed staring at the ceiling. Despite his confident demeanor, a growing feeling of dread was rising up inside him.

_~X~X~X~_

Robin turned a corner, lifting her dark purple gown to avoid tripping. She walked silently down the hall, her eyes fixated on the end where two more corridors branched off to either side. She didn't know where she was, only that she was walking. Her face bore no expression, though if one looked close enough, you could see the turmoil and pain building up behind her eyes.

Nami trailed behind the princess, clad in a simpler gown of pale orange. The younger lady-in-waiting put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder, but the dark-haired woman didn't register the friendly gesture.

The two women walked on, not noticing Lucci and Jabra conversing in a nearby room. The prince watched the melancholy Robin saunter past, her head drooping further with every step. He turned to the count.

"She's been like that ever since the Fire Swamp," he said nonchalantly, running his finger of the blade of his letter-opening knife. "It's my father's failing health that ails her."

Jabra flashed a sharp-toothed smile. "Of course." The two continued with their hushed conversations.

The king died that very night, and before the following dawn, Robin and Lucci were married. At noon, she met her subjects again, this time as heir queen.

Once again the citizens of the capital city were gathered in the main plaza as their new King and his weeping mother stood on the high balcony. Atop Lucci's head rested the ornate golden crown that had once sat upon his departed father's forehead.

"My father's final words were – "

_~X~X~X~_

"You read it wrong, old man," Ace interrupted again. "She doesn't marry Lucci, she marries Zoro. I'm sure of it. After all that he did for her, if she didn't marry him it wouldn't be fair!"

"Who said life was fair, brat?" Garp laughed. "Where is that written? Life isn't always fair."

"I'm telling you, you're messing up the story, now get it right!"

"Do you want me to read this or not?" Garp asked sternly, and Ace grudgingly bowed his head. "All right then, no more interruptions."

_~X~X~X~_

At noon, she met her subjects again, this time as their queen.

Once again the citizens of the capital city were gathered in the main plaza as their new King and his weeping mother stood on the high balcony. Atop Lucci's head rested the ornate golden crown that had once sat upon his departed father's forehead.

"My father's final words were: 'Love her as I loved her, and there will be joy."' He smiled, and raised his hand to gesture to an arch behind the crowd. "I present to you, your queen, Queen Robin!"

Robin emerged from the archway, dressed in a gossamer gown of ivory white that clashed with her midnight hair tied in a sharp bun on her head. Her silver crown stood out sharply against her ebony locks, and shone in the bright sunlight. She looked solemnly amongst the bowed heads of her new subjects, her eyes filled with a terrible sadness.

Zoro had been sent away back to his ship to once again resume the title of Dread Pirate Mihawk, leaving her here to suffer matrimony with Prince Lucci. She did not meet her husband's icy stare, only fixated her eyes on a brick directly across the courtyard.

"Boo! Boo! Boo!"

A cry met her ears, and she looked surprisingly to an ancient woman standing amidst the crowd. She did not bow as the other civilians, but stood defiantly against the queen, her beady eyes blazing with a burning hatred. Spittle flew from her chapped lips, foul breath escaped her rotting teeth. She continued chanting, occasionally raising a gnarly finger to Robin's confused face.

"Why do you do this?" asked the new queen.

"Because you had love in your hands!" the hag screeched. "And you gave it up!"

"But Zoro would have died if I hadn't done it!" Robin protested. "Please, I did this for I love him, not the King."

"Your true love lives! And you marry another!" the woman continued, turning now to address her fellow commoners. "True love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the Queen of Refuse. So bow down to her if you want, bow to her! Bow to the Queen of Slime, the Queen of Filth, the Queen of Putrescence. Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo! _Boo!_"

_~X~X~X~_

Robin sat bolt upright in her bed, clutching her duvet in shaking hands. Her body was soaked in a cold sweat, hair sticking to her forehead. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down, reassuring herself there were still ten days until the wedding, and the King still lived.

This had become a ritual for Robin; each night she dreamed of her wedding day, and the ancient one booing her for her betrayal and abandonment. Each night, the nightmares grew steadily worse, and she suddenly recalled Zoro's words to her before his true identity had been revealed:

"_Faithfulness, your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly, when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged the same hour or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead!?"_

His voice had sounded so angry and sad, betrayed. He had been genuinely hurt by her engagement, but it was in part not entirely her fault. She had believed him dead. A swell of determination rose inside her, a determination to never again allow herself to hurt Zoro ever again. Robin threw back her bedspread and slipped to the cold floor. She wrapped her silk robe around herself as she threw open the door to her chambers and raced into the corridor.

_~X~X~X~_

"See?" Ace laughed confidently. "Didn't I tell you she'd never marry that rotten Lucci?"

"Yes, you're very smart," Garp grumbled. "Shut up."

_~X~X~X~_

Robin strode into Lucci's office, her chin held high and back straight as a board. Her fiancé sat at his mahogany desk discussing something with Count Jabra, and both men looked up as she entered. Lucci's pigeon preened its wings from its perch in the corner of the room. Lucci stood as he noticed her, covering the papers he had been discussing.

"Robin, my dear!" he smiled forcefully. "What ails you?"

"It comes to this," she said. "I love Zoro. I always have, and now I know I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, please believe I will be dead by morning."

Lucci's eyes narrowed a fraction of a degree. "I could never cause you grief," he muttered. "Consider our wedding off." He turned to the Count. "You returned this Zoro to his ship?"

Jabra curled his lips. "Of course. Did you think I wouldn't?"

Lucci ignored him. "Then we will simply alert him. Beloved, are you certain he still wants you? After all, it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Swamp. Not to mention that pirates are not known to be men of their word."

Robin hesitated. Lucci had just hit the nail on the head; she _had _done the leaving at the Fire Swamp, even if it was of her own free will. Sanji had helped as well, and she prayed he was alright. But she remembered Zoro's expression as she left; it was determined and passionate, and in no way uncaring. "Zoro will always come for me," she said finally.

Lucci's lips pulled back into a half grin like he knew exactly what she had been thinking. "Then I propose a deal. You write four copies of a letter. I'll send my four fasted ships, one in each cardinal direction. The Dread Pirate Mihawk is always close to Ohara this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Zoro wants you, bless you both. If not, please consider me as an alternative to suicide. Are we agreed?"

Robin's expression didn't change as her brain began moving in overdrive. Although she doubted this sinister man would stay true to his word, any hope at all was worth holding onto, worth risking the disappointment.

In one fluid motion, Robin nodded.

_~X~X~X~_

Prince Lucci and Count Jabra dismounted from their horses, looping the reins around a tree. They walked forward, leaves crunching under their boots. The sunlight filtered through the canopy and dotting the two men like they were newborn fauns. Birds twittered above their heads, letting in an air of peacefulness.

"Your princess is really a winning creature," Jabra said, licking his lips. "A trifle simple, perhaps, but her appeal is undeniable. And her breasts are huge, too."

"Oh, I know, the people are quite taken with her," said Lucci. "It's odd, but when I hired Spandam to have her murdered on our engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it's going to be so much more moving when I strangle her on our wedding night. Once Enies is blamed, the nation will be truly outraged; they'll demand we go to war."

The two men reached a tall black walnut tree, its gnarled truck nearly three men around. Jabra stepped forward and searched the rough bark. "Where is that secret knot?" he muttered. "It's impossible to find."

His eyes fell on a small lump, and he pressed his thumb against it. Immediately, a door swung open on silent hinges on the tree, revealing a set stairs leading into darkness. "Ha!" the Count began to descend, but turned back to look to his prince. "Are you coming down into the pit? Zoro's got his strength back; I'm starting him on the Machine tonight."

Lucci stared at the Count. "You know how much I love watch you work, but I've got my country's five hundredth anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder, and Enies to frame for it." He shrugged. "I'm swamped."

Count Jabra grinned widely, and his fangs flashed. "Get some rest, Highness," he said. "If you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything."

That being said, he descended into the Pit of Despair, the door closing behind him with a silent hiss.

**So this is chapter nine. I know it's a teensy bit short, but the next will definitely be longer. Do not despair; I shall hopefully have it up for you next weekend if time permits. And hopefully earlier if I can drag myself away from my recent Doctor Who obsession. XD**

**Next time:** As Robin and Lucci's wedding draws near, Zoro and Sanji are trapped in the Pit of Despair, and Count Jabra has sinister plans in mind for the green-haired man. And what is The Machine? Zoro will find out the hard way. **Chapter 10 – The Machine**


	11. The Machine

**Yesterday was October 30, which means One Piece season 4 voyage 2 is in stores and available to order on Amazon! :D YAY! Please go and buy the DVDs to support FUNimation and all it's awesomeness! The DVDs come with both Japanese and English settings, so even if you don't like the dub, you still get the sub as well, so it's a win/win.**

**Happy Halloween everyone! Be safe tonight, count the shadows, stare at statues, get lots of candy, stay close to your mummy, and do not trust anyone with huge cloaks and glowing red swords. :D**

**This is the chapter that made me feel truly evil. Muahahaha! For those of you who have seen the movie and know what the Machine is, tell me how I did. I really don't know what it feels like to go through that, so I hope I matched up. And I honestly had no idea about the very last part, so I just left it as is. So let me know what you think in a beautiful review.**

Chapter 10 – The Machine

Zoro felt slightly uncomfortable, having the Albino practically strip him bare but his sliced trousers. What was possible even more unnerving were the strange gadgets the strange man had placed all over his body. Perhaps the most uncomfortable one was the contraption around his head. Two straps were wrapped around his forehead and chin, keeping two weird metal cups around his ears positioned in place. Still, he couldn't count out the four similar metal cups on either side of his chest and abdomen. Accounting for the metal cuffs that bound his wrists and ankles, it was humiliating to be trussed up like some cow for slaughter.

Sanji only watched confusion and slight nervousness as the Albino rolled Zoro across the bumpy floor to lay beside a huge immobile water wheel. The Albino began taking various ropes and wires and connecting them to the cups positioned at various parts of his body. It made him a bit uneasy, but he dare not show it.

The door to the Pit of Despair opened again, and the weird wolf-man entered his limited field of vision. The werewolf looked amused in his long dirty yellow tunic, his gloved fingers interlacing with each other as he watched Zoro being hooked up to what he correctly assumed was "The Machine."

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Jabra asked as the Albino worked. "Took me half a lifetime to invent it." Zoro glared at the Count, who ignored him and continued. "I'm sure you've discovered my deep and abiding interest in pain. At present, I'm writing a definitive work on the subject, so I want you to be totally honest with me on how the Machine makes you feel." The Albino completed his preparations and stepped away politely as Count Jabra moved to stand at Zoro's head, his hand on a small leaver attached to a tall block of wood, painted numbers reaching all the way up to fifty. "Seeing as this is our first try, I'll use the lowest setting."

The lever moved up one notch. A hatch opened somewhere, and water began flowing in a powerful downpour onto the water wheel, which slowly began turning. Other various gears and spinning contraptions all began moving, slowly at first, then slowly gaining speed as it got going. All eyes turned to Zoro.

The swordsman suddenly felt something catch in his chest; it was like his heart had suddenly stopped beating, but he was still alive. He stopped breathing. His stomach jerked to the left, then to the right again. His eyes squeezed shut as a sharp tingle like he was being stabbed by four million sharpened knives scurried up his spine, lighting his nervous system on fire. His body jerked, twitched, and did the most it could while still bound tightly to the wooden board. Truth be told, it was taking all the man's willpower not to cry out. It was like the very life was being sucked out of him. Zoro let out a groan, and his breathing rapidly increased until he was almost hyperventilating.

There was a momentary pause in the torture session, and Zoro took this opportunity to open his eyes again and glare in Jabra's direction, like somehow it would stop the pain. The Count was watching with silent glee, a small grin curling his lips. The wave of pain returned, and Zoro's eyes shut again.

The pain suddenly ceased, and Zoro let out a massive sigh even when his body still twitched randomly as sudden sparks of electricity still arced through his system.

"As you know," Jabra suddenly spoke. "The concept of the suction pump is centuries old. Really that's all this is except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life."

Zoro imagined tearing flesh as he forced his eyes open to glare at the Count, who only smiled back smugly. He only managed a few seconds before the swordsman's eyes grew heavy again and the lids fell closed.

"I've just sucked one year of your life away." Jabra continued, his tone excreting an interested air. "I may one day go as high as five, but… I really don't know what that would do to you, so let's just start with what we have." Footsteps moved away from where Zoro lay, and a moment later there was a shuffling of paper. "What did this do to you?" Jabra's voice asked from farther away. "Tell me. And remember, this is for posterity, so please be honest. How do you feel?"

Zoro tried to open his mouth to tell the insane man off, but all that escaped his lips was a pitiful whimper.

Jabra's voice leaked with curiosity and excitement. "Interesting."

_~X~X~X~_

Lucci shuffled through stacks and stacks of maps and various papers littered across his work desk. The moon was visible through the tall window, sending a small sliver of light into the room. A candle on his table burned low, the wax dripping onto a map of the Gates of Justice, which he'd had one of his knights draw while searching for Robin on the Enies frontier.

A knock drew his attention to his chief enforcer of all Ohara, Usopp. Although the man was a bloody coward, he knew how to get things done and fast, and that was what Lucci held in high esteem in a man. He did lie a lot, but they were pathetic and easily seen through, and soon the enforcer stopped trying.

Today, Usopp was clad in a gray long sleeve shirt buttoned to the chin and black pants with his usual brown boots. His peculiar weapon of choice, a slingshot, was tucked into his belt. His curly black hair was drawn back into a tight ponytail. The man fingered his abnormally long nose and waited for the prince to acknowledge him.

"Usopp," said Lucci, putting down the map he had been holding.

"Sir," was the respectful reply.

Lucci motioned for Usopp to join him, and the long nosed man did, kneeling beside the prince's chair to be at eye level with him. "As chief enforcer of all Ohara," the prince began formally. "I trust you with this secret: killers from Enies are infiltrating the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder my bride on our wedding night."

Usopp raised a polite eyebrow. "My spy network has heard no such thing," he said.

"Any word from Zoro?" came a voice, and both men looked up to behold Robin standing in the doorway, clad in a light pink gown adorned with pearls. Her black hair was plaited with diamond chips that twinkled as the candlelight sparkled off them. She raised her chin high as the chief enforcer and prince stood.

"What are you doing up so late, my dear?" Lucci asked.

"That is my business," Robin retorted. "Any word?"

"Too soon, angel," Lucci purred. "Patience is a virtue."

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "He will come for me."

"Of course."

Appearing to be satisfied with this, Robin turned on her heel and exited the room. The moment she disappeared around the corner, Lucci and Usopp immediately sat and returned to their previous conversation. "She will _not_ be murdered," Lucci ordered. "On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied, and every inhabitant arrested."

"Many of the thieves will resist," Usopp countered politely. "My regular enforcers will be inadequate."

Lucci's temper rose. "Form a Brute Squad then! I want the forest empty before I wed!"

"It won't be easy, sir."

Lucci waved his hand to dismiss the chief enforcer, and as Usopp stood to depart, the prince muttered, "Try ruling the world some time."

_~X~X~X~_

The day of the wedding arrived. The Brute Squad had their hands full carrying out Lucci's orders. As Usopp had predicted, the thieves resisted, and Usopp's mighty squad of eighteen men were caught up in a fierce struggle against the inhabitants. The women and children came relatively calmly, after much floucing about with an iron pan and brooms.

An assistant brute kicked his horse into a canter and chased a young teen through the village, herding him across the road where Usopp was passing by on a large wagon filled with twenty men chained together. The chief enforcer watched sadly as the boy was forced into a similar wagon, where he was greeted by a crying woman. Usopp did not agree with his prince's ruthless ways, but he dare not end up like the previous chief enforcer, who was beheaded for disloyalty.

The assistant brute returned to stand his horse next to Usopp's wagon to give a report. "We have most of them out," said the man, wiping away a bead of blood from the corner of his eye. A shallow cut had been imprinted into his forehead, probably by some rogue man with an axe. "There's a swordsman giving us trouble on the farthest hut."

"Well, you give him some trouble," Usopp shot back, and the Brute saluted briefly before cantering off. Usopp motioned to the driver of the wagon. "Move."

The assistant brute traded off his horse with a fellow member and continued on foot until he reached the final hut that was to be emptied. The thing was horribly dilapidated like no one had lived there for a many years. The thatch roof was caving in, and bags of rotten apples hung from a hook on the doorway. It leaned to one side like a drunken sailor. Despite its appearance, a fire was set in a small pit, over which a pot of soup was broiling.

The assistant rounded the corner to behold the swordsman he had spoken of to Chief Usopp leaning against the mud hut with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the hilt of his sword in the other. The first time he had seen the man he thought it must have been his boss whom had been lying there; the nose was a dead giveaway. But now giving a close look he realized this man's nose was more square than the chief enforcer's and he was clothed in much more common garb. Also, his hair was a red-orange and close-cropped, whereas Usopp's was long and curly black.

"I am waiting for you, Spandam!" Kaku yelled, taking a swig of his drink. "You told me to go back to the beginning, so I have. There is where I am, and this is where I will stay. I will not be moved!"

"Ho there!" The assistant brute yelled to get the drunkard's attention.

"I won't budge!" Kaku said, his head falling back against the wall. "Keep your 'ho there.'"

"But the prince gave orders that all inhabitants are to be arrested!" the assistant brute growled.

Kaku sat immobile for a moment before suddenly dropping his bottle and lashing out with his other hand, whipping the blade of his sword through the air and slicing open a rip in the other man's sleeve. "Spandam gave me orders," he mumbled. "When the job went wrong you went back to the beginning. Well, this is where we got the job, so this is the beginning. And I am staying until Spandam comes." The long nosed swordsman fell back into a rickety chair, still mumbling incoherently.

"You, brute, come here!" said the assistant, motioning to someone behind the drunk swordsman.

"I am waiting for Spandam!" Kaku smiled.

"You surely are a meanie," a familiar voice said, and fingers suddenly wrapped around Kaku's vest and pulled him up to stand. Kaku shook his head to clear the pretty stars darting around his vision and examined the thick fingers wrapped around him. Slow familiarity clicking into his mind, he looked up to behold the fuzzy face of his old comrade.

"Hello," Luffy grinned his goofy grin.

"It's you," Kaku whispered with a lazy smile.

Luffy nodded. "True," he said, and it took a moment for Kaku to realize the giant was referencing their rhyming game aboard the ship post the princess's kidnapping.

The assistant brute looked confusedly from the giant to swordsman, coming to terms with the fact that the backup he had summoned wasn't backing him up. He raised his small axe and ran forward to intercept the men, but Luffy didn't even look up before raising his thick fist and socking the brute in the jaw, immediately knocking him unconscious.

"You don't look so good," Luffy commented nonchalantly.

Kaku rolled his eyes and let out a sound like something between a horse whinney and a belch.

Luffy leaned in and took a long sniff. "You don't smell so good either. Eat some meat, then you'll smell like meat."

"Perhaps no," Kaku smiled, and pulled away from his friend to stand alone. "I feel fine."

"Yeah?" Luffy smiled. "Great!"

He pat his comrade on the shoulder, and Kaku immediately crumpled to the ground as his intoxication took its toll. Luffy watched the swordsman fall was a childish giggle. Once his system had been depleted, he hefted Kaku's body over his shoulder and led him inside the house.

Luffy and Kaku were reunited. And as Luffy nursed his inebriated friend back to health, he told Kaku of Spandam's death and the existence of Count Jabra, the werewolf whom had slaughtered his father. Considering Kaku's lifelong search, he handled the news surprisingly well, and by well, falling face first into the bowl of vegetable soup Luffy had clumsily prepared.

Luffy took great care in reviving Kaku, giving his limited nursing expierence. His next tactic besides soup was continuously dunk the patient's head into two tubs of water, one ice cold, the other boiling hot.

After two minutes of these, Kaku immediately sobered and detatched himself from the giant's heavy grip. "That's enough! That's enough!"

Luffy backed off and watched as Kaku snatched a towel from the wall and rub it through his hair, causing it to stand up in a very amusing way. "Where is this Jabra now?" he asked urgently, throwing the wet towel away. "Where is he, so that I may kill him?"

"He's with the prince, in the castle," Luffy informed him. "But the castle is guarded by thirty men."

Kaku cursed to himself and ran a hand through his damp hair, kicking a bucket in frustration. "How many can you handle?"

Luffy began counting on his fingers. "I don't think more than ten."

Kaku likewise began ticking off numbers on his hand. "That leaves twenty for me. At my best I could never defeat that many." He sighed loudly and sat in a chair, leaning on his knees and bowing his head. "I need Spandam to plan; I have no gift for strategy."

"But Spandam's dead," Luffy pointed out.

"No… no, not Spandam," Kaku whispered, raising his head slowly and staring dramatically at his friend. "I need the Man in Black."

"What?"

Kaku rose from his chair and approached the much larger man, gripping his tunic tightly. "Look, he bested you with strength, your greatness. He bested me with steel. He must have out-thought Spandam, and that's no easy feat. A man who can do that can plan my castle onslaught any day." A wide grin broke the swordsman's face, and he released the giant to make for the door. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"To find the man in black, obviously!"

"But we don't know where he is?" Luffy protested, moving to join him.

"Don't bother me with trifles!" Kaku yelled gleefully, a rekindled fire burning in his eyes. "After twenty years, at last my father's soul will be at peace. There will be blood tonight!"

_~X~X~X~_

Lucci examined his reflection in the blade of the knife he was sharpening. Unsatisfied with the man glaring back at him, he proceeded to press it once again to the sharpening rock he kept on his desk. The eerie sound of steel against stone grinded in his ears, but it was a pleasant sound; a sound of power.

The Chief Enforcer Usopp suddenly entered the room, his face sweaty and undignified but satisfied all the same. He knelt before the prince, breathing hard.

"Rise and report," Lucci spoke without setting down his activity.

"The Thieves' Forest is empty," Usopp rose from his position and gave a weary smile. "Thirty men guard the castle gate."

"Double it. My princess must be safe."

"The gate has but one key." Usopp pulled from inside his dark blue cloak a key sewn to a tasseled cloth, embroidered with the royal family crest. "And I carry that key."

Lucci spotted Robin suddenly appear through the door, her head bowed once again in depression. Her single Lady-in-Waiting trailed behind her as usual, performing once again the comforting motions meant to console the bride-to-be. "Ahhh, my dulcet darling," he said, and Robin looked up distractedly.

"Your highness," Nami whispered, bowing low and sweeping her red gown across the floor in respect.

"Tonight, we marry," the prince rejoiced, moving around the table to take Robin's hands in his own. "Tomorrow morning Usopp's men will escort us to the Grand Line River, where every ship in my armada waits to accompany us on our honeymoon."

"Every ship but your four fastest you mean," Nami injected rudely.

Lucci shot the lady-in-waiting a death glare. "Know your place, woman," he growled.

"Every ship but the four you sent with the letter to Zoro," the red-haired woman continued without hesitation, her eyes narrow in anger and tone seething with annoyance.

"You will not speak to me in such tones," Lucci growled.

"Nami is correct," Robin whispered distractedly, drawing the prince's attention back to her. "Every ship but your four fastest."

"Yes, yes of course," Lucci said hurriedly, regaining his regal composure and making Nami snort discreetly into her sleeve. "Certainly not those four."

Usopp coughed lightly. "Ahem, your Majesty,"

Lucci did not meet his chief enforcer's gaze, but gave the man a curt nod as a signal of his dismissal. Usopp strode toward the door, taking Nami's arm roughly in his and pulling her after him despite her protests.

"You never sent the ships," Robin immediately said once the two were out of earshot. The princess immediately knew she had guessed correctly when she saw a dark light encompass her so-called fiancé's eyes. "Don't bother lying. Doesn't matter; Zoro will come for me anyway."

Lucci released his bride. "You're a silly girl." He strode back to his desk to replace his dagger within its sheath.

"Yes, I am a silly girl," Robin retorted angrily, following him. "Silly for not having seen sooner that you are nothing but a coward with a heart full of fear."

Lucci fingered the hilt of his dagger, his voice deadly serious and his eyes filled with a cold evil. "I would not say these things if I were you."

"Why not?" Robin smiled mysteriously. "You can't hurt me. Zoro and I are joined more than you and I will ever be. When we run, you will not be able to track us, not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you cannot break our bond, not with a thousand swords." Confident now in her speech, the black haired beauty roamed around the desk to face the prince head on. "And when I say you are a coward, that is only because you are the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth!"

Lucci's dagger clattered to the desk as his iron hands reached for something more interesting to grip. They latched onto her arm so hard, Robin let out a small cry of pain. The prince dragged her from the room, twisting her arm painfully. "I would not say such things if I were you!"

Robin was thrust into her room, and she could hear the lock click behind her. Nursing her arm, Robin couldn't help but smile.

_~X~X~X~_

Lucci rammed his thumb into the secret knot that concealed the entrance to the Pit of Despair. Slamming the door behind him, he clattered down the stairs and into the wide room, where he could barely see Jabra scratching at something on a roll of parchment. The Albino was fiddling around with various jars containing different types of liquids. The roving table that bound his troublesome cook was parked a few feet away from the machine. Its occupant was breathing heavily, his bare chest heaving, and it was clear he had just endured a session on the Machine.

However, the man Lucci was interested in was barely conscious. He was currently connected to the Machine, the wires and ropes all ready for action. His bright green hair stood out like a sore thumb against the darkness of the pit, and this made him easily identifiable.

Lucci leaned over the board planting one hand on either side of Zoro's face so the man had no choice but to look at him. And that he did, those dark green eyes framed by a cold intelligence that Lucci, under different circumstances, would have admired.

"You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what the storybooks say. So I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will."

Lucci was confident these would be the last words the man would ever hear, so the prince stepped away and took control of the Machine, raising the leaver to the highest setting: 50.

Count Jabra stood up sharply, yelling out, "Not fifty! At least, not yet!"

His cry fell on deaf ears, as the room was suddenly filled with the feral screams of a dying man.

**The plot thickens! Oh no! The machine has been set to fifty! If the first setting sucks away one year… what about fifty? O.O**

**Anyway, the next chapter shall definitely begin the next events until the finale, the epic climax. Almost there, people! Thanks for staying by me so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Coming Up: Chapter 12 – The Miracle Worker**


	12. The Miracle Worker

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been preoccupied with Stuff of Legends and honestly I forgot about this XD So here I am again. To make up for it, it's a long one.**

**Complete be the fourteenth chapter of Believe in Me. Yeah, I rhymed. Awesome.**

**Anyway, forever lasting thanks for all the fantabulous reviews!**

Chapter 12 – The Miracle Worker

Kaku and Luffy stopped walking, the swordsman putting out a hand to halt his giant companion. "Luffy, Luffy listen."

It was difficult to discern among the chattering of the heavy crowd shoving their way back in the opposite direction of where the two men were heading. But if one listened carefully, you could just hear a strange sound, a cry of sadness, a wail of sorrow, and a scream of pain. All rolled into one horrible sound that crashed onto Luffy's eardrums and made him instantly angry. No one deserved to make such a sound.

"That is the sound of ultimate suffering," Kaku whispered. "My heart made that sound when Jabra slaughtered my father. The Man in Black makes it now."

"The man in black, huh?" Luffy growled.

"His true love marries another tonight, so who else has the cause of ultimate suffering?"

Luffy didn't need any telling otherwise. He wrapped his chubby fingers around Kaku's wrist and began dragging him along behind, yelling loudly, "Everybody, _move!"_ The crowd parted like the Red Sea, and the two journeymen raced forward, following the sound of ultimate suffering.

The cry ceased after a minute, and Luffy and Kaku found themselves running for the Thieves' Forest once again. Angry that he had been so close even before they had begun their search, Luffy plunged ahead without any second thoughts, Kaku huffing behind him.

"Please, stop," Kaku gasped, stopping to bend over to his knees and catch his breath. "I can run no further."

Luffy did as his companion suggested, slowing to a walk as his perceptive eyes flicked from tree to tree as if anticipating an ambush at any second. "What do you suppose we do now?" he asked. "The sound is gone."

"We wait for someone to appear," Kaku said, his breath regained. "And then we capture and interrogate them."

Luffy cocked his head, looking at something over the swordsman's shoulder. "Anyone?"

"Of course."

"Then how about Octopus-guy behind you?"

Kaku turned, and he spotted a pale white-skinned man pushing a wheelbarrow over a root. A strange smile curled his lips, and he started walking for the figure. "Perfect."

The albino man being pursued finally pulled up on his cart, setting it down to the ground quietly. He had no time to do anything else before Kaku and Luffy leapt from behind a tree and surrounded him, sword drawn and fists raised.

"Where is the Man in Black?" Kaku demanded. "You get there from this grove, yes?"

The Albino man said nothing, his eyes squinted in maybe fear or anger.

"Luffy, jog his memory."

Luffy raised his fist and brought it down hard on the Albino's head. The man wavered on his feet for a moment before falling forward, his eyes rolled up into his head as he was knocked unconscious. "I'm sorry, Kaku," the giant man apologized. "I didn't mean to jog him so hard."

Kaku had vanished from Luffy's side, and was currently bent to one knee, his sword raised high as the sunlight filtering through the canopy glanced off the blade and shone like a second sun. "Father," the swordsman murmured. "I have failed you for twenty years. Now our misery can end. Somewhere, somewhere close by, is a man who can help us." Kaku closed his eyes to delve deeper into the moment. "I cannot find him alone. I need you. I need you to guide my sword. Please."

As if in a trance, Kaku rose to his feet, stumbling around with his sword still raised high. "Guide my sword."

After about a minute of stumbling like a drunkard, his sword guiding him like an angel, the sword finally connected with something hard and texturized. Kaku opened his eyes hopefully, but was disappointed to see only the trunk of a black walnut tree. He heaved a disgruntled sigh and leaned his forehead against a particularly hard knot.

He had been _so close!_ The Man in Black was nearby, and now he had no way of finding his only hope of storming the castle and avenging his father's death. That cry of pure anguish, no matter how heart-wrenching, had been a like a flare up in the sky: _Here I am! Come find me!_

"Oi, Kaku," Luffy's voice jarred the swordsman back to reality, and looked up to see a hatch had swung open on the trunk of the tree, revealing a set of stairs leading down into darkness. The two men exchanged excited looks and plunged into the swirling tunnel leading down.

They soon emerged into a wide underground cavern dimly lit by ten large candelabras on pedestals positioned around the room. A tall cabinet contained various bottles of glowing, sparking, and bubbling liquids. A writing desk overlooked a set of stairs leading down to a lower level where a large water wheel was built into the wall. Two tables, one with a black cloth laid over whatever lay on it, were pushed up against the wall. The second table contained a man, strapped down by thick leather belts.

Luffy rushed to him as Kaku poked around the other table. The blonde man was pale, his face twisted in a permanent grimace. His bare torso was tinted red as though all the blood in his body had risen to the surface. His fists were clenched as his chest rose and fell with a ragged breath.

"Oi," Luffy said, poking the man's cheek. "Are you dead?"

The man didn't respond for a moment, but his eyes eventually flickered open, staring at the giant with hazy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped his throat. Luffy located a small pool of water near the wheel and filled an empty bowl with the clear liquid. Raising it to the sick man's lips, he poured the water down his throat, drops sliding down either side of his face.

He coughed again, and finally managed to form words. "Who… are you?"

"I'm Luffy!" said Luffy with a grin. "Who are you?"

"S-Sanji. I used to work in the kitchens at the palace."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as that fellow over there."

Luffy looked to where Sanji had flicked his eyes, and beheld Kaku, his hand gripping the corner of the black cloth that lay over the other table, pulling it back to reveal a body, the face expressionless, and the shock of green hair stark against the dark boards.

"His name is Zoro," said Sanji. "He had fifty years sucked from his lifetime by that machine over there."

Luffy leaned over, pressing his ear against Zoro's chest. No sound met his ears, and no pulse beat just under the skin. "He's dead," Luffy confirmed, straightening slowly.

Kaku shook his head sadly. "It's just not fair."

"Grandpa, Grandpa wait."

_~X~X~X~_

"Wait, what did Luffy mean, 'He's dead'?" Ace interrupted again, and Garp sighed loudly, lowering the book again. "I mean, he didn't mean dead. Zoro's only faking, right?"

"You want me to read this or not?"

"Who gets Humperdink!?"

"I don't understand…"

"Who kills Prince Humperdink? At the end. Somebody's got to do it. Is it Kaku, who!?"

"Nobody," Garp spoiled. "Nobody kills him, he lives."

"You mean he wins!" Ace cried angrily. "Geez, old man, what did you read me this thing for!?"

"Pipe down and let me finish the book!" Garp connected his fist roughly with his grandson's skull, and Ace fell back into the pillows with a pout, his arms crossed to relieve the tension. "Okay. Now let's see, where were we? Oh, yeah, in the Pit of Despair."

_~X~X~X~_

"Well, the Fujakus' have never taken defeat easily," Kaku said, his face lighting bright enough to illuminate the entire room. Luffy knew that look, and immediately knew his friend had an idea. "Come along, Luffy. Bring the body."

"What about Sanji?"

The cook met the swordsman's eyes, the blond man's pained and determined to help at the same time. Kaku didn't have time to deal with one dead body and another half-dead one, but he couldn't just leave the guy. "Bring him, too, I guess."

Luffy grinned and easily pulled apart Sanji's bonds. The blonde sat up with difficulty, twisting around to crack his back, rolling his shoulders to release the tension. He winced as his tortured skin screamed in protest, but he forced through it.

"How does the machine work?" Luffy asked curiously as Sanji remembered how to stand and walk.

"I don't know, I was only on it to level two," said the cook, his voice strained. "But I don't recommend it." He walked over to the writing table, shifting through the drawers as if looking for something. Finding nothing, he continued searching the pit until he located a loose-fitting white shirt, stained a bit brown with dried blood. Despite this, he slipped it over his head and over his bare torso.

"Great, you can walk, now hurry up!" Kaku said, gesturing impatiently. "Do either of you have any money?"

Sanji shook his head, but Luffy piped up. "I have a little. I was saving it to buy a bronze statue, but I guess you can have it."

"What do you need it for?" Sanji asked as he and Luffy pulled Zoro's body from the planks, dangling it between them. Luffy took most of the weight, for the man seemed to be made of pure muscle, plus Sanji couldn't hold much, but the giant was grateful for the help all the same.

"I hope it's enough to buy a miracle," Kaku said, and lead the way from the Pit of Despair.

"Does he mean…?" Sanji said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Who?" Luffy queried.

The other shook his head. "You'll see. Just a woman who had been taken from my village a long time ago; no one knew where she had gone, but I know." Luffy didn't question the cook any longer.

At that moment, Kaku pushed open the door that led back out into the forest, and Sanji was momentarily blinded as he emerged into the sunlight. He hissed as the brightness penetrated his lids, squinting to decrease the damage to his accustomed eyes. As his eyes adjusted, he blinked several times and couldn't help but smile as he felt the sun on his face for the first time in what felt like years. It was impossible to tell time in the Pit of Despair, so Sanji suspected at least a week had passed.

"It is this way," Kaku said, gesturing toward the east. The trio set off, towing Zoro's body in the wagon of the Albino. As they walked, Sanji only hoped that the doctor was in.

_~X~X~X~_

"There it is."

Sanji looked up and followed Kaku's finger to where he was pointing, inhaling with the simplicity of what was there. He had been expecting a huge hospitable house with twenty rooms, enough for all the patients. A gleaming stable equipped with a hundred horses, and a garden overflowing with medicinal herbs and spices. The tiny shack that sat nestled between a tall pile of boulders and a thick tree was not what he had in mind. The outside was simple enough, with a thatch room and mud packed in to hold the logs together. Outside, a boiling pot sat suspended over an open fire, and a well sat off to the side with a pail of water resting on the rim.

The dehydrated man immediately went to it and scooped the precious liquid into his mouth as Kaku went to knock at the door.

"Hello?" called the swordsman.

"No one's here," called a voice, a ragged one with the air of old age.

"Oh well," Luffy sighed, turning away to look forlornly at Zoro. "I guess we'll have to try again later."

Kaku glared at his companion before knocking again, louder this time. When he received no answer, he balled his fist and rammed it repeatedly against the wood. A minute, and a small hatch opened in the door to reveal an older woman, her graying hair lying stringy around her face. Her wrinkly face and hooked nose added to the impression that she was a witch, concocting potions and the like. But that was exactly what the group was here for.

"What?" she snapped in the same crinkly voice as before.

"Are you the Miracle Worker who worked for the King all those years?" Kaku questioned as Sanji and Luffy leaned in to listen.

"The King's stinking son fired me. And thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it. We're closed." Wit that, the hag slammed shut the small hatch.

Kaku, Luffy, and Sanji exchanged confused glances before knocking again.

"Beat it or I'll call the Brute Squad!" the hag threatened after opening the hatch again, her beady eyes blazing with frustration.

"I'm on the Brute Squad," Luffy volunteered, raising his hand.

She eyed him critically. "You _are_ the Brute Squad."

"We need a miracle," Sanji put in, stepping forward. "It's very important."

The hag sighed and leaned against her side of the door. "Look, I'm retired. Besides, why would you want someone the King's stinking son fired? I might kill whoever you wanted me to miracle."

"He's already dead," Kaku explained, gesturing behind him.

The woman peered through the hatch, spotting Zoro through the gap between Sanji and Luffy. "He is, huh? I'll take a look. Bring him in."

She closed the hatch, and the sounds of clinking metal and jingling keys and turning locks could be heard through the door. "Doctor Kureha sure takes precautions, doesn't she?" Sanji muttered as the door fully opened to reveal the Miracle Worker completely, dressed in a simple woolen dress and shawl, a tankard of ale in her hand.

"What are you standing there for?" she glared.

Sanji and Kaku knelt and carefully retrieved Zoro's body from the cart, lugging the heavy man inside and laying him on a table in the center of what appeared to be the kitchen. Shelves stacked with various household items lined the walls, drying herbs hanging from the ceiling and making the room smell like minty garlic. Kureha cleared different equipment from the table and throwing them in a corner without any regard for where it ended up, turning her full attention to her newest patient.

Sanji, Kaku, and Luffy stood to the side, watching as Kureha lifted Zoro's hand into the air and letting it fall limply back to the table with a small bang. She glanced at her clients. "I've seen worse," she said, and began pressing her gnarly fingers on different sections of Zoro's chest, poking and prodding while every now and then taking a swing from her bottle of alcohol.

"Excuse me?" Kaku said, and Kureha raised her eyebrows to show she was listening. "We're in a terrible rush."

She glared from the corner of her eye. "Don't rush me, sonny. You rush a miracle worker, you get rotten miracles. You got money?"

_That was a quick change of subject, _Sanji thought shrewdly.

"Sixty-five."

The woman cackled out a laugh. "I never work for so little. Except once, and that was a very noble cause."

"This is noble, miss," Sanji said, leaning forward and bravely staring the woman in the eye. "His wife is… crippled. And the children are on the brink of starvation, and…"

"Well, aren't you a rotten liar."

Kaku shoved Sanji aside and took his place, speaking fervently. "I need him to help avenge my father, murdered twenty years ago."

Kureha raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The first story was better." She turned away from the men and began muttering to herself. "Where's that bellows cram?" Finally locating the strange device, what looked to be a giant air pump, she gave Kaku a sly grin. "Probably owes you money, huh? We'll, I'll ask him."

"But he's dead," said Luffy, obviously confused. "He can't talk."

Kureha cackled again. "Hehehe. Look who knows so much, heh? Well, it just so happens that your friend here isn't only _mostly_ dead. There's big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Please, open his mouth."

Sanji parted Zoro's jaw wide enough for the hag to place the mouth of the bellows between his lips. She began shoving the two handles of the machine together, pumping air into Zoro's lungs. "Now, mostly dead is slightly alive. Now, all dead… well, with all dead, there's usually only one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change." Kureha completed her air pumping and placed the bellows below the table. She leaned across the table until her mouth was right up against Zoro's ear. "Hey!" she yelled. "Hello in there! What's so important? What do you have here that's worth living for?"

She straightened and placed her hands lightly on his abdomen, pressing lightly so that air escaped his lips in the form of words. It was barely discernable as even words, but to anyone listening, especially to the three who had brought him there, the words were easily recognizable. From the expression on Kureha's face, she had heard it to, but obviously didn't wish to hear it.

"_Truuuuuuuuuuuuuue loooooooooooove."_

"True love," Sanji whispered, a lump rising in the back of his throat.

"You heard him," Kaku planted his hands on the table. "You could not ask for a more noble cause than that."

Kureha's expression was wary. "Sonny, true love is the greatest thing in the world, except for a nice MLT… mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich, when the mutton is nice and lean, and the tomato is ripe…" she made puckering noises that sounded more like chickens clucking. "They're so perky, I love that. But that's not what he said! He distinctly said 'to blave' and as we all know, to blave means 'to bluff' so you were probably playing cards and he cheated –"

"AIIIEEEEEEEEK!"

All attention to the fifteen-year old boy who had suddenly tumbled into the room from the back, pots and pans crashing all around him with enough racket to wake the dead (unfortunately, it didn't wake the "mostly dead"). The child's skin was the color of milk chocolate, a skin tone rare in Ohara. He wore a simple brown shirt and leggings, his tiny feet bare. On his head was a pink hat with a tiny white X mark on it, with tiny locks of dark brown hair peeking under the brim. The boy crashed to the ground at Luffy's feet, staring up at the huge man with huge, curious eyes.

"Oh, hi…" he said in a strange high-pitched voice. "I was just... um…"

Kureha sighed. "And this is Tony, my protégée."

Tony scrambled to collect the fallen pans, laughing hurriedly to himself to ease the tension. Scowling, Kureha returned her attention to her clients and patient. "As I was saying, he obviously said 'to blave' and not 'true love'. So I'm sorry, I can't help you; come back with maybe a hundred belis and then we'll talk."

Tony had stopped stacking the pans, his eyes huge. "Doctorine," he said, his voice hinting betrayal. "You can't deny the man said 'true love.' I heard it myself, and…"

"Don't say another word, Tony," Kureha snapped.

Tony sucked his bottom lip, deeply considering what to say next; it was in his eyes. His fists clenched, and he whirled on Sanji and Kaku. "She's afraid!" he said quickly. "Ever since Prince Lucci fired 'er, her confidence is shattered."

At the name _Lucci,_ Kureha flinched, her hands flying up to her ears. "Why'd you say that name?" she screeched. "That name is forbidden in this house!"

Tony and his mentor bickered back and forth, but it appeared the boy's own will to win this argument was fading; he was shrinking backward toward the door as if he wanted to leave, his words were loosing force and volume.

Kaku had to think fast. Kureha had been fired by Lucci, the very man they were trying to topple. So it was very likely she would like revenge for her dismissal. If he could convince the hag to heal Zoro by explaining that he had that power to overthrow the prince, would she take it? It was worth a shot, wasn't it? Worth the risk? With every passing second, Zoro grew closer and closer to "all dead" and that was not what they needed.

Going for it, the swordsman spoke above the quarreling doctors. "This is Robin's true love," he yelled. "If you heal him, he will stop Lucci's wedding!"

"SHA!" Kureha cut off the argument with a wave of her hand, and Tony was silenced, watching the other goings on in the room with curious and cautious eyes. "Wait, wait! I make him better, Lucci suffers!?"

"Humiliations galore," Sanji said slyly, catching on.

Kureha cackled loudly, a smile splitting her wrinkled cheeks. She finished her alcohol and threw the empty bottle at the wall, where it shattered and clicked to the floor. "Now _that_ is a noble cause! Gimme the sixty five. I'm on the job!"

Fifteen minutes saw Tony and Kureha at work, boiling various herbs and mashing other different objects Sanji didn't want to know what they were. The room stank like decaying flesh with a touch of garlic, an unsatisfying scent. The two miracle workers muttered to each other, ignoring their clients. When Sanji leaned over to watch their progress, he caught snippets of the hag quizzing her student on the different herbs and ingredients they were using, how long to stir, et cetera. Despite her seemingly repulsive manner, she was very intelligent and knew what she was doing.

As they waited, the three men moved the body back into the cart and made themselves comfortable outside. Kaku and Luffy munched on whatever had been in the pot while Sanji leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, imagining Robin's face when she would realize Zoro was alive and coming for her. Probably an expression she would never give him. He had confessed countless times over the years, and yet she never looked at him like she did to Zoro five years ago before he was supposedly killed by Mihawk.

"We're done," came Tony's call from inside the house, and the three men leapt to their feet, barging into the room. The stink had been replaced by a nice overlay of cocoa, of chocolate. Indeed, Kureha was holding a large brown stone-looking thing as Tony coated it in the brown substance.

"That's the miracle pill?" asked Kaku.

"The chocolate makes it go down easier," said Kureha. "But you have to wait fifteen minutes for full potency, and he shouldn't go swimming for at least …?" she looked at Tony.

"An hour."

"Yeah, a good hour."

Kureha dropped the pill in a small drawstring bag, proffering it to the swordsman. "Here."

Kaku took the bag gingerly as if it held a beating heart inside it. "Thank you."

Luffy pat Tony on the shoulder, smiling down at him. "You're totally awesome, Tony," he said with a laugh.

Tony squeaked, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes and swinging his hips back and forth. "Telling me that won't make me happy, you jerk!" he giggled.

"Thank you so much for everything," said Sanji.

"Get going and tell Lucci hello for me!" Kureha cackled, putting her foot against Sanji's back and kicking him out the door. As Kaku, Luffy and Sanji pushed the cart away, Tony and Kureha waved goodbye from the doorway. "Have fun storming the castle!" she laughed. "He he he!"

"Think it'll work?" Tony asked as the customers vanished from sight.

"It would take a miracle." Kureha turned and reentered her hut, Tony following.

Sanji took his shift pushing the cart, most of his muscle mass returned. But he didn't feel the resistance of his luggage; the only thing crossing his mind is that now, even if it wasn't him, Robin now had someone coming for her, and she would at least be happy. He looked down at Zoro's lolling head as it swayed with the rocking of the cart. _True Love must be worth it. What would you think?_

**My favorite lines in the entire movie: Paper cut and lemon juice, and storming the castle. Had to leave them in. And yes, Tony is Chopper. I just thought it might be a bit strange to have a boy named Chopper, right? But it's 'Tony Tony Chopper' so ta-dah!**

**So again, sorry for the slow update. I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this… so please review and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks, and I hope you have a great new year!**

**Next Time:**

With the Miracle Pill in hand, Sanji, Luffy, and Kaku head to the capital city and prepare to invade, their goal to kill Count Jabra and rescue Princess Robin. Unknowing if the Miracle will work, the trio try their luck and slip the pill inside their only hope. Will Zoro awake to save his love? Or will Lucci claim victory? **Chapter 15 – The Castle**


End file.
